Navidad de un Cowboy
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Ocho años atrás, el seductor Emmet Cullen puso sus ojos en la bella Rosalie Hale. El pasado que tenía Emmet con las mujeres lo cegó ante la inocencia de Rosalie, lo cual condujo a un amargo malentendido. SERIE HOMBRES DE TEXAS-LOS HERMANOS CULLEN. ADAPTACION. Emmet-Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

**LA NAVIDAD DEL COWBOY**

**AUTORA: DIANA PALMER**

**Titulo Original: Christmas cowboy**

**Protagonistas: Emmet y Rose**

**Serie Hombres de Texas - Los hermanos Cullen 1**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**

**Argumento**

Ocho años atrás, el seductor Emmet Cullen puso sus ojos en la bella Rosalie Hale. El pasado que tenía Emmet con las mujeres lo cegó ante la inocencia de Rosalie, lo cual condujo a un amargo malentendido. Rosalie abandonó el pueblo creyendo que nunca podría tocar el corazón de Emmet.  
Los años y la distancia no fueron amables con Emmet ni con Rosalie. Cuando Rosalie regresa al funeral de su padre, estos desafortunados amantes tendrán otra oportunidad para amar

**CAPITULO I**

Era la época festiva en Forksville, Texas. Filas de luces alegres y coloridos cruzaban la calle principal, guirnaldas verdes y festones adornaban cada poste de teléfono por el camino. En el centro de la ciudad, todos los árboles de Nogales pequeñas que crecían afuera, al lado de la plaza, a intervalos y a lo largo de la acera estaban también adornados con luces.

Fuera personas arropadas con abrigos, porque incluso en el Sur del Texas hace frío a finales de noviembre. Ellos se apresuran a lo largo de los Centros comerciales, las bolsas llenas de alegres regalos, envueltos para ser colocados debajo de los árboles de Navidad. Y arriba, rumbo al Este en la Calle Principal, el Club de Optimist ya estaba con sus árboles de Navidad abierta a la visita anual. Un conjunto de cuatro árboles ya estaba marcando sus suelos cubiertos de serrín, los árboles tenían prematuramente sus copas adornando modernamente el hermoso árbol, después del día de Acción de Gracias. Rose Hale contempló a su alrededor del mismo modo que un niño miraría por una ventana de una juguetería, que no podría comprar. La mano de ella fue a la cicatriz fina y bien diferente de la otra mejilla perfecta de ella y sus manos temblaron. Cuanto tiempo atrás parecía que ella se colocó aquí mismo en la fachada, en esta esquina de la calle de la Farmacia de Forksville, apoyada por Emmet Cullen. Había sido un movimiento instintivo; a los dieciocho años, él la había atemorizado.

El era así muy masculino, un hombre maduro con un temperamento frío y una voluntad férrea. El fijó los ojos en Rose, que lo encontró horrible en vez de atractivo, a pesar del hecho de ser la única mujer en la vecindad a haberse doblado a él. Ella recordó el cabello muy negro de él y los ojos muy azules, casi metálicos y empalideció. Ella se había preguntado si en el principio no había sido la belleza de ella lo que lo atrajo, porque él era tan misterioso. Rose tenía los cabellos tan rubios casi platinos, y estaba cortado corto, en la altura de los hombros, mientras caían en abundantes ondas naturales. La apariencia de ella era delicada y delgada, y ella tenía ojos grises grandes, solo un tono más oscuro del que lo de Emmet. El era muy guapo al contrario de los hermanos de él. Por lo menos eso, era lo que las personas decían. Rose no había conseguido conocer a los otros cuando ella dejó Forksville. Y solo Emmet y tres de sus hermanos vivían en Forksville. El quinto hermano Cullen no era nunca mencionado. El nombre de él no era ni conocido localmente.

Emmet y tres de sus cuatro hermanos habían llegado a Forksville hacía ocho años desde San Antonio y asumido la rica crianza de ganadería que el abuelo les había dejado en el testamento.

Había sido blanco de una broma local que los Cullen no tenían ninguno corazón, porque parecían inmunes a las mujeres. Preservaban a sí mismo y no había ningún chisme sobre ellos con las mujeres. Sin embargo eso cambió cuando Rose asistió a un baile en el cobertizo local y comenzó a girar alrededor del salón en los brazos de Emmet Cullen.

Nunca una atracción lo había alcanzado, y él garantizó sus obvias intenciones desde el principio. Él la halló atractiva. Se quedó atraído por ella. Él la quiso. Solamente ella le gustó.

Nunca fue mencionado algún matrimonio, compromiso o incluso algún oculto arreglo. Emmet hablaba frecuentemente que él no era del tipo que se casaba. Él no quería atarse. Dejó eso muy claro, porque nunca había mencionado cualquier intención de llevarla para conocer a sus hermanos. La mantuvo lejos de la Hacienda de ellos.

Pero a pesar de la aversión de él a las relaciones, él no pudo aparecer para ver bastante a Rose. Él la deseaba y a cada nuevo beso Rose se sentía débil y más hambrienta de él.

Entonces en un día de primavera, él la besó bruscamente, la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó derecho al propio cuarto de ella en un momento que el padre de ella había salido a la partida semanal de póquer.

A pesar del efecto embriagante de los besos habilidosos y de sus trémulas y lancinantes que las manos de él despertaban, Rose había alcanzado los sentidos de ella solo un momento antes y lo resistió. Confuso, había bajado lo mirada a ella con ojos aturdidos y confusos, solo comprendiendo retrasadamente que ella estaba intentando escapar, no más intimidad.

Ella recordó, ruborizándose incluso ahora, de como él se había separado y levantado, mientras respiraba ásperamente, con ojos que brillan de deseos frustrados. Él la había tratado, e increpado fervorosamente, hablando sobre niñas que lo hastiaban. Que ella se había ofrecido a un soltero convencido, que no la escogería sin ni aunque contestase, especialmente desde que ella le había hablado que ella no era del tipo que dormía con todos.

Que él no realizaría el sacrificio, le había dicho fríamente a ella. Ella solamente se estaba guardando para el matrimonio, y no había ninguna esperanza en aquel sentido. El deseaba solo acostarse con ella, y ella ciertamente también parecía desear lo mismo. Pero él no la quería para siempre.

Rose había estado enamorada de él, y su rechazo brutal había quebrado algo frágil dentro de ella. Sin embargo ella no había estado a punto de dejarlo ver su sufrimiento.

Él se había desesperado en el mismo sentido. Un insulto había conducido a otro, y una vez que él se había avivado realmente, había hecho una tempestad se fue. El intento de separación de él había sido que ella estaba loca si se creía que lo sobornaría con su virginidad. Pero no haría semejante cosa, incluso para la joven de dieciocho años.

El rechazo de él había cerrado las puertas entre ellos. Rose no podía aguantar el pensamiento de quedarse en Forksville y hacer saber a todo el mundo, que Emmet Cullen la había abandonado, porque ella no se había acostado con él. Y todo el mundo lo sabría, de alguna manera. Ellos siempre sabían de las cosas más secretas en las ciudades pequeñas.

Rose esa misma noche había decidido aceptar la oferta del primo de Angela, de ir a Nueva York e intentar la carrera de modelo. Ciertamente Rose tenía apariencia y aspecto para esto. Podía ser joven, pero ella tenía porte, gracia y un rostro perfecto, enmarcado por cabellos rubios cortos y ondulados. En el bello rostro, tenía enormes ojos grises que brillaban como faros, siempre que reflejaba felicidad o tristeza.

Después de aquella sórdida noche, Rose herida con sus perdidas, compró un billete de autobús.

Ella había estado aquí en esa misma posición, en esta misma esquina, esperando por el autobús para cogerlo en la fachada de esta misma farmacia, cuando Emmet la había encontrado.

Su salida brusca tenía silenciado las huellas de él. Todo cuanto él había ido a decir, el rechazo la vergüenza en su mirada, combinado con los pasos remotos de ella, lo detuvo. Ella aún estaba sufriendo por las palabras exaltadas de él, como también por su propio comportamiento desinhibido. Estaba avergonzada que ella se había tomado una licencia con su cuerpo, ahora lo sabía, había habido deseo solo de parte de él.

Él no había insinuado ni una palabra antes de que autobús se parase. Él no había mencionado ni una palabra cuando ella apresuradamente entregó su billete al conductor, agarró el autobús y partió sin volver a mirar en la dirección de él. Él había permanecido allí mientras caía lentamente la lluvia, sin ninguna impermeable, con las manos metidas en el fondo de los bolsillos del pantalón tejanos, y observó al autobús arrastrarse a lo largo del bordillo. Así era como Rose le había recordado todos los largos años, una figura que iba desapareciendo a lo lejos.

Ella lo había amado desesperadamente. Pero su amor-propio, no le permitía conformarse con un romance furtivo, con la sociedad de Forksville metiéndose en su vida. Quería una casa, marido e hijos.

Emmet solo deseaba acostarse con ella.

Ella había partido, anhelante y con el corazón herido, todo el camino para Ciudad de Nueva York, haciéndole jurar a su padre secreto absoluto sobre los movimientos de ella.

Había llegado una carta de su padre, algunas semanas después de la llegada de ella. En ella, él le hablaba deque él solo había visto una vez Emmet desde su partida y que ahora él perseguía vehementemente a una mujer divorciada rica y sofisticada, sin embargo vulgar. Si Rose tuviese cualquier remordimiento por la decisión en dejar la ciudad, que fue el fin de ellos. Emmet había dejado claros sus sentimientos, ya que ya estaba saliendo con otra mujer.

Rose deseó saber si su padre no habría dicho algo desagradable a Emmet Cullen sobre la súbita partida de su hija de casa, cuando había estado con él. El era un feroz protector de la única hija, especialmente después enfermedad del corazón y muerte de la madre de ella algunos años atrás. Y la opinión de él sobre hombres seductores era evidente para todo el mundo.

El creía en un tipo anticuado de noviazgo, del tipo que terminaba en boda. Solamente unas pocas personas convencionales se importaban, le dijo a Rose en numerosas veces. Tales personas eran las bases de la sociedad. Si todos ellos sucumbiesen, el caos reinaría, Un hombre que ama a una mujer querría dar su nombre a los hijos de ella. Y Emmet, él añadió, había dejado claro para la ciudad entera, que él no quería ningún compromiso con boda o una familia. Rose tendría su corazón roto si ella hubiese cedido ante las exigencias egoístas de Emmet.

El padre de ella estaba muerto ahora. Rose había venido a casa, para el funeral de su padre, y también para disponer de la casa y de la propiedad y decidir el propio futuro. Ella había partido con la esperanza de volverse una modelo famosa. Los ojos de ella se cerraron y ella tembló inconscientemente con los recuerdos.

— ¿Rose?

Ella se giró al sonido titubeante de su nombre. Miró el rostro y le llevó un poco de tiempo pero luego la reconoció.

— ¿Bella? — ella dijo. — ¡Bella Swan!

— Bella Masen, — la otra mujer corrigió con una sonrisa. —Me casé con Edward.

— ¡Edward! — Rose se quedó sin aliento momentáneamente. El más joven de los hermanos Masen había sido un tiempo lo más bebedor, ¿y él estaba casado? Y con Bella, entre todas las personas, la niña más tímida y dulce para quien Edward y Peter había compartido la tutela que se siguió después de la muerte de los padres de ella.

— ¿Sorprendente, no? —preguntó Bella, mientras abrazaba a la otra mujer. — Y hay más. Tenemos tres hijos.

— ¿Yo no estuve afuera tanto tiempo, o sí? — Rose preguntó indecisa.

— Ocho años, — le respondió. Bella era un poco más mayor, pero ella aún tenía los mismos ojos castaños y los cabellos oscuros, incluso ahora con algunos hebras plateadas. — Peter se casó con Charlotte Rathbone, después de que yo me casé con Edward. Ellos también tienen tres hijos —agregó ella con un suspiro. — No hay ninguna niña en el grupo. — Rose osciló su cabeza. — ¡Por Dios! — Oímos que tú ahora eras modelo. . — Su voz falló un poco cuando vio la larga cicatriz en la mejilla un día, perfecta. — ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bella

Los ojos de Rose estaban apenados. — No mucho. Decidí que ser modelo no era para mí. — Ella se rió de su chiste, — volví a la escuela y completé un curso en comercio. Ahora trabajo para un grupo de abogados. Soy taquígrafa. Bajó la mirada. — Forksville no ha cambiado nada.

— Forksville nunca cambia, — Bella se rió. — yo encuentro esto placentero. — La sonrisa le saltaba a los ojos. — Todos nosotros oímos hablar de tu padre. Lo siento. Debe haber sido un golpe.

— Había estado internado en un Hospital cerca de mi casa durante algún tiempo, pero él siempre dijo que quería ser enterrado aquí. Fue por eso que yo lo traje a casa. Aprecié todas personas que vinieron al funeral. Fue amable.

— ¿Supongo qué tu echaste en falta una cara en la multitud? — Bella preguntó cuidadosamente, porque ella sabía como Emmet Cullen había sido persistente en su persecución a Rose.

— Sí. — Torció nerviosamente su bolsa en las manos. ¿Ellos aún están haciendo chistes sobre los muchachos Cullen?

— Más que nunca. Nunca hubo alguna insinuación más leve de cotilleos sobre cualquiera de ellos y una mujer. Creo que todos ellos están determinados a morirse solos. Especialmente Emmet. El se esta transformando en un monje. Él ahora se queda todo el tiempo en el Rancho. Nunca se le ve.

— ¿Por qué?

Bella parecía evasiva. — Él no se mezcla y nadie sabe mucho sobre su vida. ¿No es raro? Especialmente en una ciudad de este tamaño, dónde todos sabemos uno del otro principalmente en los negocios, ¿pero porque él nunca es aludido? Pero él se queda lejos de la vista de todos y ninguno de los otros muchachos habla sin embargo sobre él. Él se volvió el misterio en la localidad.

—Bien, no me mires como si yo fuese la respuesta. Él no consiguió tener intimidad suficientemente rápido conmigo, —mencionó atormentada con lo que quedaba de su amargura.

— Eso es lo que tú piensas. Él se volvió una peste terrorista las semanas siguientes en los que tu dejaste la ciudad. Nadie se acercaba a él.

— Él solo me deseaba, — Rose dijo cansada.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon. — Y tú estabas aterrorizada de él, — le recordó. — Edward bromeaba sobre esto. Eras tan inocente y Emmet tenía más experiencia. Dijo que era de justicia poética que, hombres libertinos sean presas fáciles para jóvenes inocentes.

—Recuerdo de Edward era un juerguista.

— Lo era, —recordó Bella. —, pero ahora no. Está reformado. Es un gran hombre de familia que yo podría haber imaginado, un padre amoroso y un marido maravilloso. — se calmó. — Estoy apenada por que las cosas no hayan funcionado entre tú y Emmet. Si no hubieses partido tan repentinamente, pienso que él podía haber decidido que no podría vivir sin ti.

— Dios me libre, —se rió ella, los ojos de ella se pusieron preocupados y nerviosos. — Él no era un hombre para el matrimonio. Decía eso frecuentemente. Y yo fui criada…bien, sabes como era papá. Los ministros tienen un determinado punto de vista convencional de la vida.

—Lo sé — dijo Bella

— Yo no tuve malos momentos con esto, — mintió ella, agradecida por que su vieja amiga no pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió. — Me gusta Nueva York.

— ¿Tienes alguien allí?

— ¿Quieres decir un novio, o como se dice esto, un amante? — Murmuró ella, — No. Yo…No tengo mucho que ver con hombres.

Había una mirada raramente asombrada sobre ella, que Bella dispersó deprisa con un ofrecimiento de café y un bocadillo en el café local.

— Sí, gracias, no tengo hambre, pero me gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente.

— ¡Grande! —dijo Bella. — Tengo una hora para descansar antes que tenga que recoger a mis dos niños mayores de la escuela y al más pequeño del jardín de infancia. Disfrutaré de tu compañía.

El café se encontraba casi vacío. Era un día tranquilo, y con excepción de un vaquero con mirada enfadada que se sentaba solo en una mesa del rincón, el local estaba desierto.

Renata, la dueña, anotó los pedidos de ellas con una sonrisa.

—Un local agradable para saber tener una compañía agradable, —dijo ella, mientras miraba al vaquero del rincón. — El trajo una pequeña nube negra con él, y está creciendo. — Ella se inclinó más cerca. — Es uno de los empleados de los Cullen, —susurró ella. — O, lo era hasta esta mañana. Parece que Emmet lo despidió.

— ¿Lo despidió? Dio una rápida mirada al hombre. — Bella hizo un mohín. — Pero él es Felix Cudmore, — ella protestó. — Es el capataz de los Cullen. Él ésta con ellos desde que ellos vinieron a vivir aquí.

—Hizo una observación que a Emmet no le gustó. Tuvo un contratiempo con sus pantalones, debido a su dificultad y fue rápidamente despedido. — Renata se encogió de hombros. — Los Cullen son todos temperamentales, pero hasta ahora yo siempre pensé que Emmet era justo. ¿Qué tipo de jefe despediría un hombre tres semanas antes de Navidad?

— ¿Ebenezer Scrooge? Bella aventuró secamente.

— Felix dijo que él cortó los salarios de otro vaquero solo porque dejó un portón abierto. — ella sacudió su cabeza. — Gracioso, nosotros nunca oímos hablar casi nada de Emmet durante años, y de repente él surge atacando como un loco enojado en llamas.

—Así lo supe, — Bella dijo.

Renata restregó las manos en un paño de vajilla. —Yo no sé qué pasó para provocarlo después de tantos años. Los otros hermanos están más visibles últimamente, menos Emmet. Deseaba saber si él se había mudado durante algún tiempo. Nadie hablaba nada de él. — Miró a Rose con ojos curiosos. — ¿Eres Rosalie Hale, no es así? — preguntó entonces, mientras sonría. — Creo que te reconocí. Siento lo de tu padre.

— Gracias, —dijo Rose automáticamente. Notó cuando los ojos de Renata miraron a su fina cicatriz de la mejilla y nerviosa salió rápidamente.

— Atenderé tu pedido.

Y Renata fue detrás del mostrador y contempló confusa a Bella y se quedó confundida.

— ¿Teniendo un mal día, Felix? Ella preguntó.

—El tomó un trago de café negro. —No podría ser peor, Señora Masen, — contestó, -él respondió en un tono profundamente agradable. — ¿Supongo qué Edward y Peter no están contratando un nuevo capataz?

— Ellos lo contratarían en un minuto, y usted lo sabe, —le dijo Bella. Ella sonrió. — Por qué usted no va allá al Rancho y. . .

— ¡Oh, el demonio! — Felix murmuró, sus ojos negros llameando. Él se quedó en pie mientras estremecía, cuando una figura alta y delgada pasó por la puerta abierta.

Rose en verdad contuvo la respiración. El hombre alto le era familiar, igualmente después de todos esos años. Vestido con pantalones tejanos apretadas, con botas y una camisa de chambray y un Stetson blanco inmaculadamente limpio, sobre el cabello negro de él, parecía formidable, hasta incluso con el bastón que estaba usando para apoyarse.

Él no miró a la mesa donde Rose estaba sentada, que estaba en el lado contrario de la mesa de Felix.

—Tú me despediste, — Felix le murmuró. — ¿Qué quieres, darme otro puñetazo? Estás a tiempo, lo conseguirás apoyándote con una pala, ¡pierna coja o no!

Emmet Cullen encaró un poco al hombre, los ojos pálidos de él como cromo que brilla a la luz del sol.

— Esas puras-sangres Angus que compramos en Montana están siendo entregados esta mañana a través de un camión, —dijo. — Eres el único que sabe usar el programa de computadora para registrar los rebaños.

—Y tú me necesitas, — Felix convino con una sonrisa fría. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Dos semanas, fue la corta respuesta. — Trabajarás mucho a causa de tu indemnización de dimisión. Si tu mente aún te deja.

— ¡Déjame, diablo! — Felix se levantó, sorprendido. — ¡Me despediste!

— ¡No! — el hombre más viejo contestó rápido. — Te dije que prestes más atención a tu propio maldito trabajo o podrías largarte.

Felix giró la cabeza y encaró el otro hombre durante un minuto. — Si vuelvo, mantendrá de ahora en delante tus puños junto a ti, — dijo brevemente.

El otro hombre no parpadeó. — Sabes por qué te llevaste el golpe.

Felix le miró cautelosamente y un rubor alcanzó a lo largo de las altas pómulos del rostro de él. — Yo nunca quiso decir aquello de aquel modo, tu me llevaste a esto, — él replicó.

—Pensarás dos veces antes de suponer, hacer tal observación nuevamente sobre mí, entonces, ¿no es así?

Felix hizo un movimiento que su patrón comprendió como consentimiento.

— ¡Y tu gratificación de Navidad ahora es historia! — él añadió.

Felix convino con un suspiro irritado, casi hablando, pero reprimió sus labios finalmente en un sometimiento furioso.

— ¡Vete a casa! — El hombre más viejo dijo abruptamente.

— Felix tiro de su sombrero sobre los ojos, dejó un dólar encima de la mesa junto con la taza de café y con pasos largos salió apenas con una inclinación del sombrero para las mujeres presentes, mientras murmuraba un balbuceo al salía.

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido. Emmet Cullen no se movió. Él aún esperó un momento, como fortaleciéndose

Entonces él se giró, y sus ojos pálidos se fijaron directamente en Rose. Pero la ira en ellos desapareció con el choque al reconocer a Rose que ella pestañeó.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? — preguntó brevemente.

Ella supo lo que quiso decir sin preguntar. Paso la mano inconsciente por su mejilla. — Un accidente, — dijo tensa.

Irguió su barbilla. La tensión en el café era tan grande que Bella se sintió incomoda en la mesa.

— Tu no serás más una modelo, — él continuó.

La certeza en la declaración la hizo sentir miserable. — No. Claro que yo no soy.

Él se apoyó pesadamente en el bastón. — Siento lo de tu padre, — dijo bruscamente.

La cara de él parecía atormentada cuando la encaró. Hasta incluso a través de la sala, la furia en su mirada era tangible para Rose. Sus manos apretaron con tanta fuerza la taza de chocolate caliente, que los nudillos de sus dedos se pusieron blancos con la presión.

El miró a Bella. — ¿Cómo están las cosas en el engorde de ganado?

Muy bien, como siempre, — contestó agradablemente. — Edward y Peter aún están invirtiendo en los negocio. Bueno, están con el plan de comercializar el ganado en otoño.

— Yo coincido. Seleccionamos muchas cabezas cuanto sea posible y estamos arriesgándonos en nuevas áreas de ganado mestizas.

Nada más de pura-sangre ahora. Esperamos ser pioneros en una nueva raza.

— Bien por vosotros — Bella contestó.

Los ojos de él volvieron a Rose. Se demoraron en las mejillas pálidas de ella, en su falta de vitalidad. — ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? — le preguntó.

La pregunta la había expresado de tal modo que parecía como un desafío. Los hombros de ella se elevaron y cayeron. — Supongo que, hasta que resuelva todos los problemas pendientes. Me dieron dos semanas en la empresa de abogacía donde trabajo.

— ¿Cómo una abogada?

— Negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. — Como taquígrafa.

— El hizo un mohín. — ¿Con tu cabeza para el cálculo? —preguntó brevemente.

La mirada de ella se puso confusa. Ella no había notado qué él estaba atento a su aptitud con los números.

— Es un desperdicio, —persistió él. — Eras tan natural con la contabilidad y mercado.

Ella también pensaba frecuentemente en eso, pero ella no había buscado otros intereses en aquel campo. Especialmente después de haber intentado primero ser una modelo.

— Él le dio una calculada mirada fijo. Jessica Stanley abrió una boutique en la ciudad. Diseña ropas para mujeres y las ha confeccionado en una fábrica textil local. Vende en el Estado y por toda la región.

—Sí, — Bella añadió. — En realidad, está creando muchos diseños ahora para la esposa de Jasper Whitlock, Alice, ya sabes, la línea de productos deportivo para rodeo tiene la firma de ella.

—Oí hablar de esto, hasta en el mismo Nueva York, — Rose admitió.

—La única cosa que Jessica no tiene es alguien para ayudarla en la comercialización y la contabilidad. — Meneó su cabeza. — Me maravilla que ella todavía no haya quebrado.

—Bella comenzó a hablar, pero al mirar la cara de Emmet se calló. Ella solo sonrió a Rose

—Ésta es tu ciudad, — Emmet insistió tranquilamente. — Naciste y creciste en Forksville. Teniendo un buen trabajo seguro aquí, es preferible a lo que ser una taquígrafa en Nueva York. A menos que, — añadió lentamente, -exista alguna razón para querer quedarte allí.

—Los ojos de él estaban lanzando llamas. Rose contempló su chocolate caliente enfriándose. — Yo no tengo a nadie en Nueva York. — Cruzó sus piernas. — Y tampoco tengo a nadie aquí ahora.

—Pero tienes, — Bella protestó. — Todos tus amigos.

—Claro que, ella puede sentir falta de las luces luminosas y de la excitación, —habló Emmet con paciencia.

Ella le miró curiosamente. Estaba intentando herirla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Forksville — ¿es ahora muy pequeña para ti, niña de ciudad? —persistió con una sonrisa burlona.

— No, no es nada de eso — ella habló. Ella aclaró su garganta.

— Vuelve a casa, — persuadió él.

Ella no contestó.

— ¿Aún me tienes miedo? —Emmet preguntó con una risa ruda cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. — Es por eso que te fuiste. ¿Es por eso qué no quieres volver?

— Ella se ruborizó furiosamente, la primera señal de color que había mostrado en la cara de ella, desde que ésta extraña conversación comenzó.

— Yo no estoy. . . ¡con miedo de ti! — ella vaciló.

— Pero ella lo tenía, y él reconoció esto. El brillo de los ojos plateados de él sumado a aquella sonrisa familiar y burlona volvió a los labios de él. — Intento esto.

— Quizá Jessica Stanley no quiera una contable.

— Ella quiere, — él replicó.

Ella dudó. — Puede que a ella no le guste.

— Vas a gustarle.

Emitió un suspiro exasperado. —No puedo tomar una decisión tan importante en unos segundos, — ella le dijo. — Tengo que pensarlo.

—Coge el tiempo que necesites, — él contestó. — Nadie te está apresurando.

—Sería adorable si volvieses, mientras. — Bella dijo con una sonrisa. — No importa cuántos amigos tengamos, siempre podemos tener uno más.

— Exactamente, — Emmet le habló, estrechando los ojos.

— Claro que no necesitas considerarme en tu decisión. Yo no estoy intentando persuadirte para que vuelvas por mi causa. Pero estoy seguro que hay bastantes buenos partidos en la ciudad que les encantaría en salir y dar una vuelta, si tú necesitases de un incentivo.

La cara de él enrojeció y él no puede disfrazar que un brillo de emoción revistió a lo largo de esta.

Bella le miró curiosamente, pero no dijo ni una palabra, ni aun cuando ella miró la mano de él en el bastón plateado y vio a los nudillos de los dedos se ponían blancos por la presión.

Él naturalmente lo manoseo más.

— ¿Bien?

— Me gustaría, — Rose dijo mansamente.

Ella no le miró.

Extraño como la declaración de él había dolido, a fin de cuentas, después de todos esos años. Miró hacia el pasado con desesperación todos los días, anhelando saber como seria su vida si no se hubiese resistido a él en la noche que él ha intentado llevarla a la cama.

Ella no había deseado un romance, pero era un hombre honrado, a su modo. Quizá él hubiese seguido con una propuesta, a pesar de su aversión obvia a estar casado. O quizá no. Podría haber habido un niño…

Ella hizo un mohín e irguió la taza de chocolate a los labios. Estaba tibio y vagamente desagradable.

—Ve a ver a Jessica, ¿por qué no ir? — añadió él. — Tú no tienes nada que perder, y mucho que ganar. Es una dulce persona. Te gustará.

— ¿Sí? — Ella no osó admirarse sobre eso, o expresar su curiosidad. — Podré hacer eso, — ella contestó.

El golpe del bastón de él pareció sorprendentemente alto cuando él volvió a la puerta.

— De todos mis hermanos, soy el mejor, — Emmet contó para Bella, con un movimiento de cabeza mientras salía.

Solo entonces Rose miró hacia arriba, y observó el cuerpo alto y musculoso de él mientras él caminaba cuidadosamente en dirección de la gran pick-up cabina dupla (tipo todo terreno) negra del Rancho, que él usaba para vender su rebaño.

— ¿Qué le pasó a él? — Rose preguntó.

Bella tomó un trago de su propio chocolate caliente antes de contestar.

— Ocurrió una semana después de que tú dejaras la ciudad. Fue a un viaje de caza en Montana con algunos otros hombres. Durante una nevada intensa de fin de primavera, Emmet y otro hombre salieron en el propio vehículo utilitario de paseo para mirar otra sección de caza.

— ¿Y? — Rose insistió

— El camión giró en un declive empinado y se quedó destruido. El otro hombre murió en el momento. Emmet se quedó preso en los herrajes y no pudo salir. Pasó allí todo la noche y parte del día, hasta ser hallado por los hombres que les buscaban. Segundos antes, estaba inconsciente. El impacto rompió su pierna en dos lugares, y él tuvo ulceración a causa del hielo. Él casi murió.

Rose retuvo la respiración.

— ¡Qué horrible!

—Quisieron amputarle su pierna, pero… —ella encogió los hombros. — Se negó a dar autorización para amputarla, así ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. La pierna es utilizable, solamente hace poco tiempo, pero siempre será desgarbada. Le dijeron después que era un milagro que él no perdiera ningún dedo del pie. Tuvo bastante buen sentido en haber llevado para el viaje una de esas mantas térmicas y abrigarse con ella mientras esperaba el socorro. Eso fue lo que lo salvó de una ulceración peligrosa.

— Pobre hombre.

— Oh, no cometas ése error — dijo Bella — Nadie tiene permiso de tener pena de Emmet Cullen. Solamente pregúntales a sus hermanos.

— Todos, igualmente él nunca parecía ser el tipo de hombre que pierde el control de cualquier cosa, ni aun de un camión.

— No lo era, pero él no perdió el control, o…

— ¿Yo imploro su perdón?

Bella hizo un mohín.

—Es otro hombre, el que estaba conduciendo, habían estado bebiendo. Él no solo se culpó por la destrucción, sino por la muerte del otro hombre. Sabía que el hombre no tenía autorización para conducir, pero él no intentó pararlo. Dicen que él se castiga desde entonces. Es por eso que él nunca entra en la ciudad, o tiene alguna vida social. Está recogido y nadie puede hacer volver atrás. Él se volvió un ermitaño.

— ¿Pero, por qué?

— ¿por qué estaba bebiendo, quiere decir? —dijo Bella, y Rose afirmó con la cabeza, y Bella aún vaciló en hablar de esto.

— Dímelo, — insistió Rose.

Los ojos de Bella expresaban pesar.

Nadie lo sabe realmente. Pero el chisme era que él estaba intentando superar tu pérdida.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicas, acá con una nueva historia, esta es la historia de Peter y Charlotte en la adaptación "Una estrella en la noche", yo se que me pidieron que fueran Edward y Bella los protagonistas, pero en verdad quería a Emmet y Rosalie en esta adaptación, pero les tengo una compensación extra, subiré otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con los hermanos Cullen, que se llama "Marido de papel" y los protagonistas serán Edward y Bella.**

**Espero sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia porque esta muy buena y chistosa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

— Pero él quiso perderme, — Rose exclamó, ofendida. — Él no consiguió salir bastante rápido de mi casa cuando yo me opuse… — ella reveló, apretó sus manos juntas. — Él me acusó de ser frígida y una oportunista…

— Emmet era un poco más joven, Rose, —dijo Bella suavemente. — Incluso en Forksville, en los tiempos modernos, muchas niñas son bien más sofisticadas a los dieciocho años. Él no sabía que tu padre era un ministro, porque él se había jubilado de la iglesia antes de que los Cullen's asumieran la Hacienda de su abuelo. Le cogió de sorpresa, por hallarte menos afable que otras niñas, probablemente.

— Sorprendido no era bien la palabra, —dijo Rose miserablemente. — Estaba furioso.

— Fue a la Estación de autobuses cuando partiste.

— ¿Cómo supiste eso?

— Todo el mundo habló sobre esto, — Bella admitió. — Generalmente fue preguntado que fue a hacer allí.

— Él no dijo una palabra, — vino a la respuesta quieta. — Ninguna palabra.

— Quizá él no supiese de que hablar. Estaba probablemente avergonzado y trastornado sobre el modo como él te había tratado. Un hombre no le gusta eso, él podría no saber lo que hacer con una niña inocente.

Rose se rió amargadamente.

— Seguramente él sabe. Tú te despides y esperas que ella no vuelva. Él me habló que él no tenía ninguna intención de casarse.

— Podría haber cambiado de pensamiento.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

— Ninguna cambio. Él nunca habló sobre que seamos una pareja. Continuó recordándome que yo era joven y que le gustaba variar. Dijo que nosotros no deberíamos pensar, de uno con el otro de ningún modo serio, solamente en tener placer el uno con el otro mientras durase.

— Cierto, eso parece un Cullen. — Bella tuvo que admitir. — Son todos como Emmet. Aparentemente ellos tienen una actitud colectiva mala con las mujeres y piensan en ellas como diversiones secundarias.

— Escogió la chica equivocada, —dijo Rose. Terminó su chocolate caliente. — Yo nunca había tenido un novio serio cuando él apareció. Era tan fuerte, exigente e inflexible, tan sin ternura cuando él estaba conmigo. — Ella se abrigó más íntimo en su suéter. — Vino a mí como un cohete. Yo no pude correr, yo no pude me esconderme, él solamente me mantuvo cerca. — Los ojos de ella se cerraron con un suspiro largo. — OH, Bella, él me asustó mortalmente. Había sido elevada de tal modo que yo no pude hacer nada, y yo supe que eso era todo qué él quería. Entonces yo huí, y me mantuve me huyendo. Ahora no puedo parar.

—Puedes, si quieres.

—El único modo de volver, es con una garantía escrita de que él no quiera nada más conmigo, — dijo con una risa fría. — En caso contrario, yo nunca me sentiré segura aquí.

— Hace poco te dijo que no tiene ninguna intención contigo, — Bella le recordó, — Tiene otros intereses.

— ¿Sí? ¿Otros… intereses en mujeres?

Bella apretó los dedos juntos de ella en la mesa.

— Sale con una mujer divorciada rica cuando él está necesitado de compañía, — ella dijo. — Eso ya hace mucho tiempo ahora. Estaba hablando probablemente la verdad cuando dijo que no más la aburriría. A fin de cuentas, ya hace ocho años. — Estudió a la otra mujer. — ¿Quieres venir a casa, o no? — Bella preguntó

Bajando la guardia, Rose confirmó con la cabeza.

— Estoy tan sola, — ella confesó. — Tengo cerrojos y sillas en mis puertas, y vivo como una prisionera cuando no estoy en el trabajo. Raramente salgo. No veo árboles y césped verde.

— Siempre está _Central Park_. — Bella recordó

—Tú no puedes plantar árboles allí, —dijo ella, —o tener un perro o gato en un apartamento tan minúsculo como un huevo. Quiero sentarme en el balcón y mirar la lluvia caer y mirar las estrellas por la noche. Soñé en venir a casa.

— ¿Por qué no viniste?

— A causa del modo como yo partí, —ella confesó. — Yo no quiero tener más problema además del que ya tuve. Ya era bastante malo que papá tuviese que ir a verme, sin que yo pudiese venir a casa.

— ¿A causa de Emmet?

— ¿Que ? Por un momento, los ojos de Rose quedaron atemorizados. Entonces sus ojos parecieron calmarse. — No, era completamente por otra razón, en ésos primeros años. No podía arriesgarme a venir aquí, donde es tan fácil hallar a las personas… — Ella cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta lo que ella estaba diciendo. — Fue un problema que tuve en Nueva York. Eso es todo cuanto te puedo contarte. Y ya acabó. No hay más ningún peligro en ese sentido. Ahora estoy segura.

—No entiendo — habló Bella.

— No necesitas entender, —dijo suavemente Rose. —No ayudaría en la insistir en hablarse ahora sobre esto. Pero me gustaría volver. Me parece haber usado toda la mayor parte de mi vida en esa carrera.

_Eso es una frase extraña_, Bella pensó, pero no discutió. Sonrió un poco.

— Bien, si decides volver, te presentaré a Jessica. Solamente permíteme saberlo.

Rose pensó.

— Cierto. Déjame pensar en esto por un día o dos, y me pondré en contacto contigo.

— Bien. Me aseguraré de eso.

Durante los próximos dos días, Rose no pensó en nada más, además, de la vuelta a casa. Mientras pensaba, vagó alrededor del pequeño patio, mientras miraba de cerca los comederos de pájaro y ardillas vacíos. Observó la regadera desechada, la mala hierba de los canteros de flores. La larga ausencia de su padre ya había dejado su marca en la pequeña propiedad. Necesitaba de una mano amorosa para restablecer esto.

Ella se quedó quieta cuando una idea se formó en su mente. No tenía que vender la propiedad. Podría salvar esto. Podría vivir aquí. Con sus habilidades en matemática y en contabilidad, que ella ha estudiado en la escuela de Comercio, podría abrir una pequeña oficina de contabilidad para ella misma. Jessica podría ser un cliente. Podría tener otros. Ella podría mantenerse. Podría dejar Nueva York.

La idea creó alas. Estaba tan entusiasmada sobre está idea que ella ataría para Bella a la mañana siguiente, cuando ella estuviese segura que los niños estaban en la escuela.

Hizo un resumen de la idea para su amiga. — ¿Bien, qué piensas tu? — Preguntó entusiasmada.

— ¡Pienso qué es una gran idea! —exclamó Bella. — Y la solución perfecta. ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar?

—La semana que viene, — dijo con certeza absoluta. — Usaré las vacaciones de Navidad que tenía como aviso previo. Llevará solo dos días empaquetar las pocas cosas que tengo. He que pagar el alquiler, porque firmé un contrato, pero si las cosas no funcionan como tengo esperanza que se resuelvan, eso no será un problema. — OH, Bella, ¡es cómo un sueño!

— Ahora te parece más a la Rosalie que yo conocía, — Bella le habló. — Estoy tan feliz por ti que estés de vuelta.

— Así soy yo, — Rose contestó, e incluso el modo de hablar de esto, intentó no pensar en las complicaciones que podrían surgir. Emmet aún estaba en las cercanías. Pero él le había hecho una promesa de mantenerse apartado, y quizá él mantuviese la promesa. De cualquier manera, ella se preocuparía después sobre esa situación.

Una semana después, Rose se fijó en la casa, con todos los dulces recuerdos del padre, para mantener junto a sí. Había transportado algunas cosas grandes, el piano de la familiar de más para ser transportado por un servicio de mudanzas. Las cajas se hallaban cerradas en un rincón, pero ella estaba empezando a poner un poco de orden en la casa.

Necesitaba un tejado nuevo, y algo de pintura, así como también un arreglo en la canalización del grifo de la bañera que estaba mal vedada. Pero ésas eran inconveniencias menores. Tenía una pequeño economía gracias al ahorro que ella había hecho, hasta que pudiera abastecer sus necesidades, hasta que ella comenzase nuevamente en el negocio.

Tenía algunas tarjetas y papeles impresos y puso un anuncio en el Diario semanal de Forksville. Entonces ella se instaló y empezó a trabajar en un área próxima la casa, a pesar del tiempo frío. Estaba creyendo que aquella tristeza tenía que ser resuelta inmediatamente. No había terminado con el funeral de su padre. Y la casa era un recuerdo constante de los días pasados cuando ella y su padre habían sido felices.

Así fue lo choque de encontrar Emmet Cullen en su puerta después en el primer sábado que ella estaba de vuelta en su residencia.

Ella solamente lo hizo frente al principio, como si ella hubiese estado atolondrada. En la realidad, ella lo estaba. Era la última persona que ella habría esperado encontrar en la escalón de su puerta.

Tenía un bouquet de flores en la mano que no tenía agarrando el bastón y su sombrero. Él se lo entregó bruscamente.

—Presentándome en tu casa, — él dijo.

Ella agarró el bonito bouquet y demoradamente colocó el pie aparte. ¿Te gustaría entrar? Podría hacer un café.

Él aceptó la invitación, mientras colocaba el sombrero en la percha de la puerta. Mantuvo el bastón y ella notó que él se apoyaba pesadamente en el cuando él hizo el camino más próximo de la silla y se sentó.

— Dicen que el tiempo húmedo es difícil para las articulaciones dañadas, — ella observó.

Los ojos pálidos de él hirieron como lanza en la cara de ella, con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación. — Tienen razón sobre lesiones en las articulaciones, — él demoró. — ¿me ayuda tener de admitir esto?

—No estoy intentando marcar puntos, — contestó tranquilamente. — Yo no conseguí hablar así en el café, pero siento mucho por ti haberte herido.

Los ojos de él estaban intencionadamente en la cicatriz que corría toda la mejilla de ella. — Yo lo siento por ti, — dijo rudo. — ¿Mencionaste café?

Allí estaba nuevamente, aquella aspereza que la había atemorizado tanto a los dieciocho años. A pesar de ocho años que han pasado, él aún la intimidaba.

Fue a la pequeña cocina, visible desde la sala de estar, y colocó agua en la cafetera con un poco de café. Después que ella hizo el café, colocó en la bandeja tazas, platillos y los acompañamientos, y se unió a él en la sala.

¿Estás bien instalada? — preguntó él un minuto después que ella se había sentado sobre el sofá.

— Sí, —dijo ella. — Es extraño, después de estar afuera durante todos estos años. Y siento mucha la falta de papá. Pero siempre amé esta casa. Con el tiempo estaré confortable para vivir aquí. Una vez que consiga superar ese sufrimiento.

Él aludió con la cabeza. —Perdimos ambos a nuestros padres, en una inundación, que —dijo él amable. — Yo me acuerdo bien de como nos sentíamos.

Él dio una ojeada a los techos altos y paredes marcadas, y el acceso a la chimenea. Él meneó la cabeza a esto.

— Eso no es suficiente. Necesita de una estufa aquí.

— Necesito de muchas cosas aquí, pero tengo que comer, también, — dijo con una sonrisa lánguida. Se echó los cabellos platinados cortos y ondulados para atrás y enroscó las piernas en el sofá con los pantalones tejanos, la camisa de muletón gris y calcetines. Los zapatos de ella estaban debajo del sofá. Incluso cuando hacía frío, odiaba usar zapatos mientras estaba en casa.

El pareció notarlo y halló esto divertido, a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos pálidos.

— Odio los zapatos, — ella dijo.

— Yo me acuerdo.

Eso era sorprendente. Ella casi nunca se acordaba de la chica que había sido hace ocho años atrás. Parecía otra vida.

— Tenías un perro, un maldito Cooker spaniel, y vosotros estabais fuera en el patio delantero, mientras lo bañabas, un día en el que yo conducía por aquí, — él recordó. — No le gustó el baño, y tu estabas toda mojada, con los pies descalzos, bermuda deshilachada, en el alto de la caja de agua. — Su mirada se ensombreció cuando la miraba. — ¿Te dije qué entrase en casa, te acuerdas?

— Sí. — La corta orden siempre la había confundido, porque él parecía estar irritado, no divertido como él estaba ahora.

— Yo nunca te dije por qué, —continuó él. La cara de él se puso tensa mientras la miraba. —Tú no estaba usando nada debajo de aquella blusa y la tenías pegada, — añadió tranquilamente. —No puedes imaginar lo que eso hizo en mí…Y aún estaba el maldito Bobby Harris, que se encontraba de pie en la acera mirándote.

Bobby le había invitado aquel día para salir, y ella había rehusado, porque él no le gustaba. Era un muchacho mayor; a su padre nunca le había gustado.

— Yo no lo note, —dijo ella, maravillada con recuerdos que debían ser ahora tan dulce, aunque su comportamiento extraño le había dolido en el pasado. Ella en verdad enrojeció al pensar que él la había visto de aquel modo, al inicio de la relación.

— Sé que, ahora, ocho años es muy tarde, — dijo él abruptamente.

Levantó la cabeza, mientras lo estudiando curiosamente.

Él la vio contemplarle e irguió sus ojos. — Pensé que estabas exhibiendo todo tu encanto visual descaradamente para mi propio beneficio, y quizá hasta para el mismo Bobby, — dijo con una sonrisa burlona. — Fue por eso que yo actué de aquel modo aquella última noche.

La cara de ella se contrajo con angustia. — ¡OH, no!

— Oh, sí, —dijo él, su voz sonando con profunda amargura. — Pensé que me estabas tomando por bobo, Rose. Que estabas fingiendo que eras inocente porque yo era rico y tú querías un anillo de boda en vez de una aventura.

El horror que ella sentía se mostraba en su cara pálida.

— Sí, lo sé, — dijo cuando ella empezó a protestar. — Yo solo vi lo que yo quería ver. Pero el ridículo fui yo. Hasta el momento en que yo noté el terrible engaño que había cometido contigo, estabas en medio del viaje en un autobús, yo te perseguí. Pero no conseguí decir las palabras exactas para hacerte volver. Mi orgullo cortó mis palabras. Yo nunca hice aquella injusticia sobre alguien antes.

Ella Evitó su mirada. — Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo aún era una niña.

— Sí. Eras aún una niña. Y yo te confundí con una mujer. — Él la estudió con ojos estrechos. — No pareces mucho mayor ahora. ¿Cómo adquiriste esta cicatriz? — preguntó curioso.

— Sus dedos corrieron por la cicatriz. Las recuerdos cayeron encima de ella, caliente y doliendo. Ella se quedó en pie. — Vigilare del café.

Oyó un sonido áspero atrás de ella, pero aparentemente no era algo que él quería poner en palabras. Escapó a la cocina, halló algunos bizcochos para poner en un recipiente y llevó el café a la mesa de centro en una bandeja plateada.

— Objetos caprichosos, — él pensó.

Ella supo que él tenía objetos igualmente caprichosos en su casa. Ella nunca fue allí, pero ciertamente oyó hablar de las antigüedades de los Cullen que los cuatro hermanos exhibieron con tanto orgullo. Platas españolas, de cinco generaciones pasadas, de una época distante venida de España, aderezaban la mesa de ellos. Había cristales buenos así como docenas de otras antigüedades que probablemente nunca pasarían para otras manos. Pues ninguno de los Cullen tenía ninguna intención de casarse.

— Ésta era de mi abuela, —dijo ella. — Es todo cuanto tengo de ella. Trajo este servicio de Inglaterra.

— Los nuestros vinieron de España. — Él esperó al café. Cogió su taza, mientras rehusaba la crema y el azúcar. Tomó un trago y aprobó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro. — Haces un buen café. Me sorprende como otras personas no saben.

— Estoy segura, esto es malo para nosotros. La mayoría de las cosas lo son.

Él coincidió. Puso la taza en el platillo y la estudió por encima de la taza. — ¿Está planeando quedarte?

— Creo que sí, — ella vacilo. Tengo papeles y tarjetas impresas, y ya tuve dos ofertas de trabajo.

— Estoy trayéndote un tercio de nuestras cuentas domésticas. Nosotros la hemos dividido desde que nuestra madre murió. Así pues cada uno de nosotros insistimos que no es nuestra vez para hacerlo, así ellas nunca se hacen.

— ¿Tú me las traerías a mí? — preguntó indecisamente.

Él estudió la clara cara de ella. — ¿por qué no debería? ¿Tienes miedo de ir a la Hacienda y hacerlas?

— Claro que no.

— Claro que no, —murmuró él, mientras la miraba. Él se sentó adelante, mientras veía el movimiento inquieto de ella. — Ocho años, y yo aún te atemorizo.

Ella se encogió más. — No seas ridículo. Tengo veintiséis años ahora.

— No actúas con si tuvieses esa edad.

— Continúa, — ella le invitó. — Se tan ciego como te guste.

— Gracias, lo soy. Tú aún eres virgen.

El café se cayó por todos partes. Ella maldijo mientras se inclinaba, mientras él se ría divertido, cuando ella buscó servilletas para secar el desastre que el café derramado había provocado en ella.

— ¿Por qué eres virgen? — Él persistió, — ¿Estas esperándome?

Ella se levantó, mientras tiraba la taza de café al suelo. Rompiéndose con un ruido alto, y ella agradeció con bondad por ser una taza vieja. — Tu hijo del… !

— También, — resistió riéndose. — Eso es lo mejor, — él meditó, mientras veía los ojos de ella brillantes y su rostro ruborizándose.

Ella golpeó los añicos de la taza. — OH, Emmet Cullen, — condenó.

Él se acercó más íntimo, mientras veía los párpados de ella trémulos. Ella intentó volver atrás, pero no pudo ir lejos. Sus piernas estaban contra el sofá. No había ningún lugar hacia donde pudiese correr.

Él vaciló a un paso de ella, lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiese sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa de ambos. Miró hacia abajo a los ojos de ella sin hablar durante largos segundos.

— Tu no eres la niña que eras, —dijo él, con la voz tan suave como terciopelo. — tu puedes, defenderte incluso de mí. Pero todo va a ser verdad. Estás en casa. Estás segura.

— Era casi como si él viese a través de ella. Los ojos de él estaban serenos y llenos de secretos, pero él sonrió. La mano de él alcanzó y acarició el cabello corto.

—Tú aún usas el cabello como un niño, —murmuró él. — Pero es sedoso. Aún me acuerdo de como era de suave.

Él estaba muy íntimo. La hizo ponerse nerviosa. Las manos de ella fueron y apretaron la camisa de él, pero en vez de apartarse, avanzó hacia él. Tembló al contacto del pecho de él bajo sus manos, incluso a través de la camisa que cubría su pecho.

— Yo no quiero un amante, —dijo ella, casi sofocándose con las palabras.

— Ni yo, — contestó él pesadamente. — Así nosotros seremos solo amigos. — Eso es todo.

Ella se mordisqueó su labio inferior. Ella sintió el olor de su piel de él. Soñaba con él cuando se fue de casa la primera vez. Durante los años, él había asumido la imagen de un protector en su mente. Extraño, como él la atemorizó tanto una vez.

Impulsivamente con un pequeño suspiro, ella puso su rostro contra el pecho de él, cerrando sus ojos.

El tembló por un momento, antes de que sus manos delgadas apretasen suavemente las de ella, de un modo nostálgico. Él la miró fijamente por encima de su cabeza con ojos que brillaron, agradeciendo que ella no lo pudiera ver.

— Perdimos años, — dijo con la respiración adormecida. — Pero la Navidad trae milagros. Quizá nosotros tengamos nuestro propio milagro.

— ¿Un milagro? — ella pensó, mientras sonreía. Ella siempre se sentía tan segura en los brazos de él. — ¿Qué tipo de milagro?

—No lo sé, — él murmuró, mientras que acariciaba su cabello. — Tenemos que esperar y ver. Tú no vas a pasar la Navidad durmiendo, ¿No?

— No completamente. — Ella levantó su cabeza y le miró, un poco confusa con la familiaridad que ella sentía con él. —No espero que siempre estés disponible cerca.

— ¿Cómo es así?

—Encogió los hombros. — No tengo miedo.

— ¿Por qué deberías tenerlo? —contestó él. —Somos personas diferentes ahora.

—Supongo.

Él acarició vagamente las cejas de ellas con manos seguras con una inclinación, de su mano segura. — Quiero que sepas algo, — dijo él tranquilo. —Lo qué pasó aquella noche… No te habría forzado. Las cosas se salieron un poco fuera de control, y dije algunas cosas, muchas cosas que lamento. Sé que tú sabes ahora que yo tuve una idea diferente de lo que tú eras realmente. Incluso así, yo no te habría herido.

— Pensé que lo sabias, —dijo ella. — Pero te agradezco que me hayas hablado.

Su mano acariciaba su cara suave y los ojos metálicos de él se pusieron oscuros y tristes. — Lo lamenté, — dijo brusco. — Nada fue lo mismo después que tú partiste.

Ella bajó sus ojos a la base del cuello de él. —No tuve mucha diversión al principio en Nueva York.

—La carrera de modelo no está terminada, ¿está?

Ella vaciló. Entonces meneó su cabeza. — Lo hice mejor como taquígrafa.

— Y tu lo harás mejor incluso como experta financiera, ciertamente aquí mismo. — él le dijo. Él sonrió, mientras alzaba su barbilla arriba. — ¿Vas a hacer el trabajo qué te ofrecí?

— Sí, — dijo inmediatamente. Su mirada recorrió lentamente la cara de él. ¿Tus hermanos son cómo tu?

— Espera y veras.

— Eso suena prometedor.

Él se rió, mientras se movía lentamente alejándose de ella y recobraba el bastón de la silla. — Ellos no son peores, por lo menos.

— ¿Son tan sinceros como tu?

—Definitivamente. —El vio la aprehensión de ella. —Piensa en el lado positivo. Por lo menos siempre sabrás exactamente donde te encuentras con nosotros.

— Eso debe ser una ventaja. — ella ironizó.

—En la vecindad lo es. Somos casos difíciles. No hacemos amistades fácilmente.

—Y tampoco os casáis. Ya recuerdo.

La cara de él se puso rígida. — Tienes bastante razón para acordarte que dije eso. Pero soy ocho años mayor, y mucho más sabio. No tengo tales ideas concretas.

— ¿Quieres decir, que aún no estás comprobadamente soltero? — Ella se rió nerviosamente. — Dijeron que tuviste una separación amigable.

— ¿Cómo oíste hablar de ella? — preguntó corto.

El nivel de su voz, su mirada desafiante la hizo ponerse nerviosa. —Las personas hablan, —dijo ella.

— Bien, fue una separación amigable, — él acentuó, la expresión poniéndose más cerrada, — es un caso especial. Y nosotros no somos una pareja. A pesar de lo que tú puedas haber oído. Somos amigos.

Ella se giró. —Eso no es de mi incumbencia. Haré la contabilidad de esas cuentas domésticas, y te agradezco el trabajo. Pero no tengo ningún interés en tu vida privada.

Él no devolvió la alabanza. Alcanzó su sombrero y lo colocó en su cabello negro. Había algunas mechas grises en sus cabellos, y algunas líneas de expresión en su cara delgada.

— Yo siento mucho tu accidente, — dijo ella abruptamente, mientras lo veía apoyarse pesadamente en el bastón.

—Sobreviviré, —dijo él. — Mi pierna está rígida, pero no estoy lisiado. Duele ahora mismo porque yo pasé una caída del caballo, y necesito el bastón. Como una prescripción, camino bien lo bastante sin uno.

—Me acuerdo del modo que montabas, —ella recordó. — Pensé que nunca había visto nada en mi vida tan bonita como verte montado en un caballo en un galope rápido.

La postura de él fue más rígida. — Tú nunca lo dijiste.

Ella sonrió. —Tú me intimidabas. Tenía miedo de ti. Y no solo porque tú me querías. Evitó los ojos de él. — Yo también te quise. Pero yo no había sido criada para creer en un estilo de vida promiscuo. Lo cual, — ella añadió, mientras miraba a la cara ofendida de él, — era todo cuanto tu estabas ofreciéndome. Dijiste eso.

—Que Dios me ayude, nunca supe que tu padre era ministro y tu madre una misionera, — dijo pesadamente. — No hasta que estabas lejos muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa justa. Pensé que todas las mujeres jóvenes eran libres con los favores de ellas en esa edad sin ninguna consecuencia de intimidades.

—No tendría ninguna consecuencia conmigo, — dijo firmemente. — Yo nunca fui igual a todo el mundo. — Y aún no lo soy.

—Sí, lo sé, — murmuró secamente, mientras le echaba una mirada larga y significante. — Es obvio.

— Y no es de su interés.

—Yo no iría tan lejos. —Inclinó el sombrero para encima de sus ojos. —No cambie completamente, tú sabes. Estas cosas vienen después de las cosas que yo quiero, incluso porque no puedo ser tan rápido como solía ser.

— Espero que lo consigas, — ella dijo. —La separación ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué sabes de eso? ¿Qué soy persistente? Seguramente.

— Bien por ella.

— Es una belleza, — él añadió, mientras se apoyaba en su bastón.

— De una edad sofisticada y bien divertida.

El corazón de ella dolió. — Estoy segura que tú tienes placer en su compañía.

— Tengo mucho placer con la tuya, — contestó sorprendentemente. — Gracias por el café.

— ¿No te gusta el bizcocho? —preguntó, mientras notaba que él no los había comido.

— No, — él dijo. — Yo no quiero ningún bizcocho.

— ¿De verdad?

Encogió los hombros. — Nosotros nunca los tenemos en casa. Nuestra madre no era del tipo familiar.

— ¿Cómo era ella? — tuvo que preguntar.

— A ella no le gustaba cocinar, odiaba los servicios domésticos y despreciaba a cualquier mujer que supiese coser, tejer y hacer crochet, — él contestó.

Ella sintió un escalofrío. — ¿Y tu padre?

— Era un buen hombre, pero no pudo convivir solamente con nosotros. En sus ojos creció la oscuridad. —Cuando ella se fue y lo abandonó, parte de él murió. Ella solo volvió cuando se vio sin dinero y sola, separada de su más reciente amante. Estaban hablando sobre una posible reconciliación cuando la inundación se llevó la casa donde ella vivía y se desmoronó sobre ellos. La cara de él se cambió, se endureció. Se apoyó pesadamente en el bastón. — Carlisle, Alec y yo éramos los mayores. Tuvimos el cuidado de los otros dos.

—No es ninguna maravilla que no te gusten las mujeres, —murmuró tranquilamente.

Él le dio una larga mirada calmada y entonces bajó lo mirar a ella. Erró en la evaluación del tono de él cuando él añadió, — El matrimonio está fuera de cuestión, de cualquier manera. Tengo un perro, un buen caballo y una casa llena de electrodomésticos modernos. Tengo una criada que puede incluso cocinar. Una esposa sería innecesaria.

— Bien, yo nunca... — ella exclamó, jadeante.

—Lo sé, — respondió, y había de repente un brillo malvado en los ojos de él. — Tú no puedes culparme por eso, —añadió él, — Dios lo sabe. Hice lo mejor para mi edad. Mientras ella estaba absorbiendo aquella seca observación, inclinó el sombrero, giró y caminó salió por la puerta.

Ella corrió al balcón después de él. — ¿Cuándo? — llamó detrás de él.

— No dijiste cuando quieres que comience.

—Te telefonearé. Él no miró para atrás. Escapó en su camión de trabajo del rebaño sin incluso una seña de su mano.

Por lo menos ella tenía la promesa de un trabajo, se dijo. No debía leer mensajes escondidos en lo que él dijo. Pero el pasado que él había compartido con ella, sobre su madre, le dejó escalofríos. ¿Cómo una mujer podría tener cinco hijos y abandonarlos?

¿Y cual era el secreto sobre el quinto hermano, Carlisle, qué nadie había visto nunca? Deseó saber si él había hecho algo de lo que nadie quería hablar, o si él tenía alguna dificultad con la ley. Eso sería una razón por la qué los hermanos nunca hablaran mucho de él. Quizá ella lo descubriese algún día.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

El día siguiente llegó antes de que Rose percibiese qué ella no había agradecido a Emmet las flores que le había traído. Envió una nota a la Hacienda el lunes, y volvió una simple nota que ella leyó, — Eres bienvenida. — Así como una propuesta de paz, si alguien estuviera necesitado.

Encontró bastantes cosas para mantenerse ocupada los días siguientes. Parecía que todos los amigos de su padre y las personas con las que ella había estudiado en la misma escuela querían que ella volviese a casa. Todo el mundo parecía conocer un cliente potencial para Rose. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando ella ya estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo.

La mayor sorpresa vino el jueves por la mañana cuando ella oyó el sonido de muchos pasos pesados y observó desde su escritorio tres enormes e intimidantes hombres que se encontraban en su terraza apenas más allá de la solera de la puerta. Ellos entraban en una gran Pick-up cabina dupla que Emmet normalmente conducía, y ella deseó saber si éstos eran los hermanos de él.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se sintió como una enana cuando ellos fueron entrando en su casa, las espuelas de ellos tintineando agradablemente en las botas con aspectos como si las hubiesen tenido mantenidas en un charco.

— Somos los Cullen, —dijo uno de ellos. Los hermanos de Emmet. Como ella ha adivinado. Ella les estudió curiosamente. Emmet era alto, pero estos hombres eran gigantes. Dos eran iguales a Emmet con cabellos negros, y otro era rubio con algunas mechas de cabellos castaños. Todos tenían ojos oscuros, al contrario de lo de Emmet. Ninguno de ellos estaría en cualquier lista de solteros guapos. Tenían una mirada áspera, y eran delgados y morenos, y la ponían nerviosa. Los muchachos Cullen hacían que la mayoría de las personas se pusiesen nerviosas. La única familia que habitaban cerca de ellos tenía la misma reputación de ellos con temperamentos iguales, eran los muchachos Volturi que estaban todos casados y un poco domados ahora. Los Cullen eran relativamente nuevos moradores en Forksville, habían llegado solamente hace ocho años a la vecindad. Pero ellos mantenían fuertes lazos en San Antonio que parecían difíciles de romper. Ellos eran pocos sociables en la ciudad. No andaban mucho por Forksville.

No solo eran muy hoscos con las palabras, sino también poseían los nombres menos comunes que Rose recordara haber escuchado. Entraron abruptamente, sin al menos llamar primero, Riley era el más joven, tenía los ojos negros fijados hondamente y una boca delgada, y según los cotilleos, era el de peor temperamento de los cuatro.

El segundo más joven era Demetri. Era más robusto que los otros tres, aunque no fuese gordo, era también el más alto. Él nunca parecía afeitarse. Tenía cabellos rubios con algunas mechas de cabellos castaños y ojos castaños con un brillo peligroso que en los otros faltaban aparentemente.

Alec era el primogénito, dos años mayor que Emmet. Tenía ojos negros como una serpiente. Él no parpadeó. Era más alto que todos sus hermanos, con la excepción de Demetri, y realizaba la mayor parte del servicio pesado en la Hacienda. Parecía un español, más que los otros, y tenía un porte y una arrogancia de realeza, cual si perteneciese a otro siglo. Dijeron que él tenía las actitudes anticuadas así como en el pasado.

El fue el primero de los tres en dar un paso en dirección a Rose. Miró por encima del hombro, pero se quito el sombrero y forzó una sonrisa cuando se colocó frente a Rose.

— Debes de ser Rosalie Hale, — Demetri dijo con una sonrisa. — Trabajarás para nosotros.

— S…Sí, creo que trabajaré, — ella tartamudeó. Se sentía sofocada. Se movió hacia detrás del escritorio y les encaró un poco, mientras se sentía nerviosa e inadecuada.

— ¿Queréis parar? dijo Demetri a sus hermanos taciturnos. — ¡La estáis asustando!

Ellos parecían hacer un esfuerzo por relajarse, aunque no lo consiguiesen totalmente.

— No importa, — Demetri murmuró. Apretó el sombrero en sus manos. — Nos gustaría que fueses a la Hacienda, —dijo él. —Las cuentas domésticas están a punto de dejarnos locos. Todavía no conseguimos mantener bastante lejos a Emmet para conseguir que él te traiga.

— Vino el sábado, — ella dijo.

— Yeah, lo oímos, — Demetri meditó. — ¿Eran rosas, no?

Los otros dos casi sonrieron.

— Rosas, — ella aceptó. Los ojos grises de ella dieron una larga mirada y ellos miraron largamente de uno a otro.

—Olvidó traerte los libros. La oficina está en un verdadero desorden. —Demetri continuó. —Nosotros no podemos hacer las cuentas de cabezas. Emmet garabatea, y nosotros nos ofrecemos para hacer esto, principalmente, pero no podemos leer lo escrita por él. Dejó escapar una venta de rebaño en Montana, así que estamos impedidos de proseguir. — Encogió los hombros y consiguió parecer desamparado. —No podemos ver si tenemos bastante dinero en la cuenta para comprar provisiones. —Parecía hambriento. Suspiró ruidosamente. —Seguramente apreciaríamos esto si pudieses ir, quizá mañana, ¿aproximadamente a las nueve? Si eso no es muy temprano.

—Oh, no, —dijo ella. —Estoy despierta y haciendo el desayuno antes de las seis.

— ¿Haciendo el desayuno? ¿Puedes cocinar, entonces? — Demetri preguntó.

—Bien, sí. —Ella dudó, pero él miró realmente interesado. —Hago bizcochos y tocino con huevos.

—Carne de cerdo, —La persona llamada Riley murmuró.

—Bistec es mejor, — Alec aceptó.

—Si puede hacer bizcochos, las otras cosas no importan, —replicó Riley.

— ¿Conseguiréis quedaros callados? —preguntó Demetri claramente. Volvió a Rose y le dio una evaluación completa, aunque no en lo sexual. Usted no parece una contable.

— Cabello agradable, — Riley observó.

— Mala cicatriz en su mejilla. — Alec observó. — ¿Cómo ocurrió? -

¡Cielos, eran ciegos! Ella se quedo muy asustada casi lo bastante para hablarle. Reveló que había sufrido un accidente.

—Es cruel. —dijo él. —Pero si puedes cocinar, las cicatrices no importan mucho.

Ella se quedó en boca abierta, y Demetri dio un pisotón a su hermano mayor.

Alec dio un puñetazo en el brazo con el puño cerrado, por su exageración. — ¡No la insultes! ¡O ella no vendrá!

— ¡No estoy insultando!

Riley avanzó, mientras empujaba a los otros dos del mismo modo. Tenía su propio sombrero en la mano. Intentó sonreír. Miró cual si él no hubiese tenido mucha práctica en esto.

— Nos gustaría que fueses mañana. — ¿Iras?

— ¡Ahora mira lo que hiciste! — Demetri disparó a Alec. — ¡Está asustada con nosotros!

Ella vaciló.

— Nosotros no la lastimamos. — Riley dijo suavemente. Dejó de intentar sonreír; de cualquier manera no era natural. —Tenemos a la vieja Sra. Clearwater que mantiene la casa para nosotros. Mantiene siempre un extremo de escoba a su rededor. Estarás segura.

— Contuvo la sonrisa. Pero los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar.

— Mantiene el extremo de escoba a causa de él, — añadió Riley mientras indicaba a Demetri. —Él le gusta…

— ¡No importa! —dijo fríamente Demetri.

— Yo solo iba a decir que tu…

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Demetri.

— Si vosotros dos no paráis, voy a pelear con ambos aquí mismo, — dijo Alec, y los miró como si quisiese hacer esto. —Discúlpame.

Murmuraron reacios las disculpas.

— Correcto, eso es. —Repuso su sombrero. —Si puedes venir a las nueve, enviaremos a uno de los muchachos para recogerte.

— Gracias, conduzco mi propio coche.

— Vi tu coche. Es por eso que estoy enviando a uno de los muchachos para llevarte, —Alec continuó obstinado.

Ella se quedó en boca abierta. — ¡Es un…un coche viejo muy agradable! ¡Y anda bien!

— Todo el mundo sabe que Mike Newton te lo vendió. —Alec dijo con una mirada enojada. —Es un pirata. Tendrás suerte si las ruedas no se caen la primera vez que pases por una curva.

— Eso es cierto, — Riley coincidió.

— Haremos el viaje a nuestro modo y hablaremos con él, — Demetri dijo, — Devolverá tu coche y tendrás la certeza que será perfectamente seguro conducirlo. Será la primera cosa que hará mañana.

— Pero…

Se colocaron los sombreros, le dieron gestos atentos y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Alec paró adelante de la puerta, con la tela abierta. —Puede hablar y parecer duro, pero él está herido por dentro. No te herirá nuevamente.

— ¿Él?

— Emmet.

Ella dio un paso adelante. —Mi sentimiento no era igual a los de él, — dijo suavemente. —Él no sentía nada por mí.

— ¿Y tu no le hiciste lo mismo?

Mirando para abajo, evitó la mirada de ella. —Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—No debías haber partido.

Mirando para atrás, los ojos de ella estaban tristes y lastimados. — ¡Tenía miedo de él!

Él dio un largo suspiro. —Era poco más que un niño. Intentamos hablarle. Aunque nosotros no te hubiésemos visto, supimos de ti a través de otras personas. Estábamos bien seguros que tú no eras el tipo de chica. Él no escucharía. — Encogió los hombros. — Quizá nosotros lo corrompimos. Tú podrías preguntarle a veces por nuestros padres, —añadió fríamente. —Los niños no crecen odiando el matrimonio sin más ni más.

Había mucho dolor en su rostro. El estaba contando cosas de las que ella nunca osó preguntar a Emmet. Caminó atenta a los otros dos que se quedaron conversando silenciosos en la terraza

—Era tranquilo… ¿él aún es así?

Los ojos de él estaban fríos, cuando él la miró, les pareció que se habían suavizado un poco. —Él no es el mismo hombre que era. Tienes que descubrir lo demás por ti. Nosotros no interferimos en la vida uno del otro, es como una regla. La mirarla de él revisó la cara pálida de ella. — tu también sufriste mucho.

El era tan perspicaz como su hermano. Ella sonrió. —Supongo que es parte del proceso de volverse un adulto. Ilusiones perdidas y sueños deshechos, quiero decir. — Cerró sus manos y miró calmamente para él. — Crecer es doloroso.

— No deje que lo sea, — dijo de repente. — No importa lo que él dice, y lo que hace, no deje.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¿por qué?

Puso el sombrero sobre su rostro. — Ya no se hacen las mujeres como tu.

— ¿Cómo yo? — Ella bromeó.

Los ojos oscuros de él brillaron. Él sonrió de tal modo que, si ella no estuviese tan enamorada de Emmet, caería a sus pies, — desearía que nos hubiésemos conocido antes, —dijo él. —Tú nunca deberías haberte ido en aquel autobús. — Inclinó el sombrero. — Enviaremos a Joey para cogerte por la mañana.

— Pero…

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Hizo señas a los otro dos y ellos siguieron sus pasos a la puerta de la pick-up. Era un coche grande. Era innovador, dinámico y negro, ¡y dio una mirada amenazadora a los hermanos de Emmet Cullen!

Anheló saber por qué todos ellos vinieron a pedirle que fuese a la Hacienda, y por qué habían hecho esto cuando Emmet había salido. Ella lo descubriría. Deseó saber nuevamente sobre el quinto hermano, el misterioso que Emmet había mencionado. Ninguno de ellos mencionó el nombre Carlisle.

Después, el teléfono sonó, y era Mike Newton. — Yo solo quería que supiese que voy a ver aquel coche que le vendí por la mañana y hacer una buena revisión en él, —dijo inmediatamente. — ¡Lo garantizo, va a ser el mejor coche usado que alguna día condujo! Si usted sale, deje la llave, que va a ser la primera cosa que haré mañana. Y si hay cualquiera otra cosa qué yo puedo hacer por usted, señorita, ¡puede preguntar!

Sonó mucho más entusiasmado que cuando le había vendido el pequeño coche herrumbrado. — ¡Gracias!

— Ningún problema. Ahora que tenga un día agradable.

El colgó y ella encaró el teléfono vagamente. Bien, nadie podría decir que vivir en Forksville no era interesante, se dijo. Aparentemente los hermanos también tenían maneras con otros hombres de negocios. Ella nunca admitió que el coche le había preocupado todo el tiempo que Mike le había hablado al vendérselo, por un precio que parecía muy alto para tanta mala conservación. Tenía permiso de conducir, que ella tenía que haber renovado. Pero nunca pudo tener un coche en Nueva York, nada era igual a tener su propio coche, incluso si pareciese tan mal conservado.

Era una mañana fría, cuando un hombre joven llegó en un coche Mercedes negro y mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella.

— Soy Joey, —le dijo. —Los hermanos me enviaron a buscarle. Estoy contento que usted haya aceptado este trabajo, —añadió. — Ellos no me darán dinero para gasolina hasta que tenga las cuentas equilibradas. He tenido unos escalofríos cuando estoy fuera de los camiones. —Meneó la cabeza mientras esperaba que ella hubiese salido completamente fuera de la solera de la puerta, de forma que él pudiera cerrar la puerta. —Odio el olor de gasolina.

Cerró la puerta, y salió mientras dejaba una nube de polvo.

Ella sonrió. Los hermanos eran personas extrañas.

La Hacienda era inmaculada, sus cercas de madera blancas, una casa con ladrillo aparente con un largo y extenso césped, piscina y cancha de tenis. También, tenía bancos de ladrillos el granero era tan grande que ella imaginó que podría guardar un rebaño entero de caballos.

— ¿Grande hum? — Joey sonrió. — Los hermanos hacen grandes negocios a gran escala, son tan meticulosos especialmente Alec. Confiere personalmente todo el lugar.

— ¿Alec?

— Alec. Nadie en la familia lo llama así. — Caminó en su dirección, y advirtió. — Dijeron que usted es la razón que Emmet nunca se haya casado.

El corazón de ella dio un salto. — ¿Está bromeando?

— Sí. Él ni mira a otras mujeres por estos días. Pero cuando él oyó que usted estaba volviendo, se afeitó la barba y compró ropas nuevas. — Balanceó la cabeza. — Nos asustó a todos, cuando lo vimos sin la barba.

—No puedo imaginar una cosa de esas, — dijo confusa.

—Sufre con su pierna, pero es elegante en un caballo, solo lo mismo por usted le ciega.

—Pienso que él mejorará con el tiempo.

—Espero que sí. —Paró frente a la casa, salió fuera del coche y la ayudó a bajar.

—Usted baja aquí.

— Gracias Joey.

Él la condujo adentro por la puerta principal y bajó por un pasillo acarpetado a una oficina decorada con paneles. —La Sra. Clearwater estará aquí en cualquier momento y traerá un poco de café, té o cualquiera otra bebida. Los hermanos tuvieron que ir a trabajar o estarían aquí para recibirla. No se preocupe, luego estarán de vuelta. Emmet estará brevemente aquí y le mostrará los libros. Está intentando medicar a un potro, allá en el granero.

— Yo no puedo imaginarlo con uno, — dijo un poco confusa.

Inclinó el sombrero. — Fue un placer. —Salió con una pequeña señal.

No hacía mucho tiempo que había salido cuando una pequeña mujer, rolliza con brillantes ojos azules y cabellos grises entró, mientras secaban sus manos en el delantal. —Debes ser Rose Hale. Soy Sue Clearwater, —se presentó. — ¿puedo traerte una taza de café?

— Oh, sí, por favor.

— ¿Con crema y azúcar?

—Me gusta solo.

La mujer mayor sonrió. —Lo hago así para los chicos. No les gustan los dulces. Tienen miedo de ponerse gordos, solo no perdonan los bizcochos. Comerían todos bizcochos si yo los hiciese.

Las preguntas que los hermanos le habían hecho, si le gustaba cocinar a ella, volvió a asombrarle.

— ¿Ninguno de ellos cree en las matrimonios? — ella preguntó.

La Sra. Clearwater balanceó la cabeza. —Están solteros hace mucho tiempo ahora. Son de gestos rígidos y ninguno de ellos tiene mucho que ver con las mujeres. No es que ellos no admiren la belleza de las mujeres, — añadió con una sonrisa. — Pero ninguno tuvo mucha suerte. Ahora, Emmet está mejor. Escuché que él está así por tu causa.

Mientras enrojecía Rose intentó hallar las palabras acertadas para contestarle.

—Sí, —dijo Emmet entrando. — Solo que no es cierto que ella supiese esto.

— OH. Disculpa — dijo la Sra. Clearwater mientras se ría.

Él encogió los hombros. —No causó ningún daño. Me gustaría un café. Y si ve a Demetri. . .

— Yo le aplastare su cráneo, si lo hago, —dijo la mujer mayor abruptamente, y el comportamiento de ella alteró enteramente. Los ojos azules de ella desataban chispas. — ¡Aquel demonio!

— ¿Hizo esto nuevamente, adiviné?

Hizo un ruido bravo por la nariz. — Hablé para él y hablé…

— ¿Pensaría qué él se cansaría de llevarse unos escobazos, no? — Emmet preguntó agradablemente.

— Uno de estos días él no será bastante rápido, — Dijo la Sra. Clearwater con una sonrisa mala.

— Hablaré con él.

— Todo el mundo ya habló con él. Eso no es nada bueno.

— ¿Qué hizo? — Rose preguntó curiosamente.

—La Señora Clearwater miró a Emmet que empezó a contestar con los ojos que prometían arrepentimiento.

— Disculpe, no lo puedo decir — él dijo abruptamente.

— Señora Clearwater hizo señas con la cabeza mientras sonría a Rose.

— Hice café hace poco. Estaré de vuelta en un minuto.

Ella salió y los ojos oscuros de Emmet se deslizaron por encima de la bonita figura de Rose.

— Pareces estar muy cómoda, —él dijo. Los ojos de él se elevaron en apreciación mientras miraban a los cabellos flameados de ella. — Yo siempre amé tu cabello. Eso fue la primera cosa que me llamó a atención. Normalmente yo admiro mucho el cabello de una mujer. Y se que me fascina mucho por la manera que es.

La mano esbelta de ella fue inconscientemente a las ondas de platino. — Es fácil de mantener así. — Cambió al otro pie. — Tus hermanos fueron a casa ayer y me pidieron venir a mirar las cuentas domésticas. Dicen que estaban pasando hambre.

— ¿También, parece qué les hago eso a ellos? — preguntó ruidosamente. — ¡Buen Dios, pasando hambre!

— Son muy agradables, — ella continuó. — Hablaron con Mike Newton y él está arreglando mi coche.

— El mecánico de él está arreglando tu coche, —le dijo él. — Mike Newton está teniendo que fijarse un diente.

Sabía que no debería preguntar. Pero tenía que preguntar. — ¿Por qué?

— Hizo una observación la cual a Alec no se gustó.

— Alec. Oh, sí, es el primogénito.

El notó qué ella se acordó de eso. — Tiene treinta ocho años, si tú lo llama viejo. —Anticipándose a su próxima pregunta, él añadió. —Demetri tiene treinta cuatro años. Yo tengo treinta seis años. Riley tiene treinta dos años.

— ¿Así que Alec pegó a Mike Newton?

— Le pegó en la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces quién rompió su diente?

— Fue Demetri.

— ¿Alec se enfadó, pero Demetri pegó a Mike Newton? — preguntó fascinada.

Él afirmó con la cabeza. —Hizo eso para lo salvarlo de Alec.

—No comprendo.

—Alec estuvo en las Fuerzas Especiales, —le explicó. —Era capitán cuando ellos lo mandaron de vuelta del Oriente Medio hace algunos años. —Encogió los hombros. —Sabe mucho sobre luchas marciales para ser dejado suelto con su temperamento. Así que nosotros intentamos proteger a las personas de él. — Él sonrió. — Demetri se imaginó que si él pegaba primero a Turkey, Alec no pegaría. Y él no le pegó.

La cabeza de ella tembló un poco. —Sus hermanos son…sin igual, — dijo finalmente, después de no haber hallado una palabra buena para los describirlos.

Él se rió. —Tú no sabes ni la mitad de esto.

— ¿Ellos realmente odian a las mujeres?

—A veces, —dijo él.

—Apostaré cuando ellas se den una vuelta por aquí después, —mencionó ella, — especialmente cuando las personas den una buena ojeada a esta Hacienda.

— La Hacienda es solo una parte de las propiedades que poseemos, — él contestó. — Somos la cuarta generación aquí en Texas, y heredamos millares de acres de tierra y cinco Haciendas. Estábamos casi quebrados cuando nuestro viejo padre murió, — él meditó. —Él realmente no tuvo mucha cabeza para pensar. El corazón principalmente y sin dinero. Vio el fin de su propio imperio. Pero nosotros sacamos eso como experiencia

— Así lo espero, ella aceptó.

— El único problema es, que si ninguno de nosotros nos casemos. ¿Entonces no tendremos descendientes qué vayan a continuar llevando nuestro imperio?

Ella pensó en la respuesta más terrible a aquella pregunta, y entonces soltó una carcajada.

Él subió una ceja.

Puso una mano en su boca hasta que se encontró bajo control.

— Disculpa. Yo solo estaba pensando en aquella película que el hombre se queda pesado…

Él le dio una mirada seria.

Ella preguntó — ¿Dónde están las cuentas?

Él dudó durante un minuto, y entonces abrió el cajón de escritorio y sacó los libros de caja, mientras los colocaba encima del inmaculado escritorio de madera de Cerezo.

Esto es muy bonito —observó ella, mientras pasaba la mano sobre la superficie sedosa y pulida.

— Era de nuestro abuelo, —habló él. — Nosotros no quisimos alterar muchas cosas. Nuestro viejo abuelo estaba enamorado de como era su oficina.

Dio una ojeada, confusa con la madera que decoraba el panel claro. No había ninguna cabeza o armas en cualquier lugar.

— A él no le gustaba los trofeos, —habló él. — Ni a nosotros. Si cazamos, usamos todas las partes de la caza, pero no tenemos las cabezas montadas. No parece totalmente una broma.

Ella giró y sacó una silla del escritorio, y le miró con curiosidad.

— Ninguno de tus hermanos es como les imaginaba.

— ¿De qué modo?

Ella sonrió. — Eres muy guapo, —dijo ella, mientras evitaba los ojos de él cuando los de él empezaron a brillar. — Y ellos no lo son. Y todos ellos tienen ojos muy oscuros. Los tuyos son grises.

— Heredaron los ojos de nuestra madre, — él dijo. — Y yo me parezco. — Indicó con la cabeza para un retrato, en la pared detrás del escritorio. Fue en el inicio del siglo veinte y parecía mucho con Emmet, aparte del cabello plateado.

— De forma que tu te parecerás con ella. — ella observó

— Casualmente. Se retrasará muchos años, espero.

Ella le miró, porque él vendría a sentarse a su lado. — Tú te quedarás con el cabello plateado, solo con el tiempo.

Él miró a la suave cara de ella. Los ojos de él se estrecharon cuando pasó la mano sobre su rostro. — El Ceniza en sus cabellos no hará que tú te pongas menos bonita, — dijo calmamente. —Se mezclará dentro y esto le hará hasta ponerte más bonito.

El comentario fue dicho suavemente, y tan poético que la avergonzó. Sonrió inconsciente, mientras su mirada era atraída por la camisa él. Él tenía el cuello abierto, porque el tiempo era caluroso. Los pelos suaves y negros de su pecho salían por el botón abierto de la camisa, y los recuerdos tan anheladas de la noche que ellos había tenido vino a tono, mientras ella era atraída junto de él. Él había sacado la camisa, para dar total acceso a las manos inquietas de Rose, sobre el cabello encaracolado de su largo tórax, Le gustaba sentir los labios de ella en él…

Ella tosió, limpiando su garganta, y miró afuera, con el rostro ruborizado. — Casi mejor vamos a trabajar.

La mano delgada de él agarró el brazo de ella, muy suavemente, y él tiro de ella en torno a sí. Las manos de él tuvieron libra acceso a los botones de su blusa. Él miró lentamente para los ojos asustados de ella, uno por uno, abrió los botones lentamente.

—Que es... que tú... ¿estás haciendo? — ella dudó. Ella no podía respirar. Estaba haciendo locuras por todo su cuerpo. Ella ya sentía las rodillas débiles y la visión de aquel pecho ancho completamente desnudo sacó un suspiro lánguido de sus labios.

Él la agarró por los codos. Y a atrajo a él, de forma que los labios de ella se quedasen al nivel de sus hombros. Podía oír los latidos frenéticos del corazón de él.

Está mucho mejor así —dijo él ronco. —Mientras admiraba los senos desnudos de Rose. Así junto a mí, —susurró roncamente, mientras la tiraba al encuentro de su cuerpo, él bajó la cabeza, mientras llevaba sus labios abajo…así. . ¿Te gusta eso?

Estaba sintiendo por todo el cuerpo nuevamente. Ya hacía ocho años, pero aparentemente ningún día menos vulnerable a las caricias de ella. Puso las manos frías de ella en su pecho cubierto de por pelo suave y las movió mientras su boca dura tomaba posesión lentamente de los dulces labios de ella.

Vaciló unos pocos segundos mientras acariciaba lentamente los labios de ella, con una larga mirada veía la sumisión hambrienta y lánguida en ellos. Había una pequeña sonrisa sugestiva en sus labios mientras él separaba los suaves labios de ella.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Ella no tenía ningún orgullo, ella entendió eso algunos segundos después de sentir los primeros toques de los labios de el en los suyos. Era un total desastre como mujer liberada.

Las manos de él habían ido a su cintura después ella sintió cuando él empezó a moverlas en dirección a sus suaves senos. Él dejó que ellas reposasen allí hasta que sintió un leve estremecimiento cuando los labios de Rose emitieron un gemido, y entonces las manos fuertes de él se elevaron y acariciaron con furor los senos de ella.

El sentía su boca suspirar. Y sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar a esto, cuanto él la tocó, con labios ávidos succionaba un pezón rígido, mientras con manos inquietas acariciaba el otro.

Su boca se volvió más violenta. Ella se sentía presa a él mientras las manos de él se movían por su cuerpo. La blusa de ella fue sacada con una urgencia, y segundos después sintió el contacto de sus senos desnudos contra el pecho fuerte y cubierto de suave pelo.

Ella gimió, mientras sentía los labios de él en su cuerpo.

Él miró en los ojos de ella, pero no la dejó salir. La cara rígida de él era inexpresiva. Mientras los ojos soltaban chispas. Él se movía deliberadamente de lado a lado haciéndola vibrar con esto, mientras disfrutaba el placer que esa caricia provocaba en el cuerpo de Rose sin que ella consiguiese disfrazar.

— Tus pezones están rígidos contra mí. — Habló mientras la agarraba más íntimo. — Tuve sus senos en mi boca en la noche en la que casi hicimos el amor, antes de salir de la cama fugándote de mí. ¿Te acuerdas de lo qué hiciste después?

Ella no podía hablar. Le miró con deseo controlado y miedo.

— Deslizaste tus manos por mis pantalones tejanos, — susurró ásperamente. — Y me acariciaste. Fue cuando yo perdí el control.

El gemido de ella era de vergüenza, no de placer. Tocó su tórax con la cara y lo abrazó junto a sí, mientras temblaba. Lo siento, —susurró trémula. —Lo siento... mucho…!

La boca de él halló los ojos cerrados de ella y les besó. — No cierres tus ojos, — susurró ásperamente. — Yo no estoy diciendo nada que sea vergonzoso. Yo solo quiero que tú recuerdes por qué terminó del modo que terminó. Eras muy joven y yo no reconocí esto. Yo te alenté para que te quedases desinhibida, pero yo nunca haría eso si supiese lo inocente que eras. La boca de él deslizó sobre la frente de ella con ternura jadeante, mientras las manos de él se deslizaban por su espalda más abajo, en un abrazo más íntimo. —Yo te quería, —él susurró. Las manos de él se contrajeron y su cuerpo se puso rígido con una nueva ola de placer que ella podría sentir. Las piernas de él temblaron. —Yo aún te quiero, Que Dios me ayude, — jadeó al mismo tiempo de ella. —Yo nunca había tenido tanto placer, como el que tengo contigo. Yo ni aun necesité desnudarme primero. Las manos de él empezaron a temblar, cuando él se movió sensualmente contra las caderas de ella. La boca de él se deslizó suavemente mientras la besaba nuevamente, tocaba y sondeaba hasta que ella tembló nuevamente con placer.

— Pensé que lo sabías, — ella lloriqueó.

— No, no sabía. Las manos de él se movieron para la base de su espina y la levantó suavemente mientras a tiraba al encuentro a su cuerpo musculoso. Contuvo la respiración en una nueva ola de placer. — Rose, — él gimió.

Ella no pudo pensar en nada. Cuando él llevó una de las manos de ella y apretó de encuentro a su miembro rígido, ella no hizo ningún movimiento en protesta a esto. Abrió la mano y dejó que se moviese suavemente en contra de él, estaba en llamas por la necesidad de tocarlo.

— Ocho años, — dijo trémula.

— Y nosotros aún estamos sufriendo con el hambre de uno por el otro, — susurró él junto a su boca. La mano de él se puso más insistente. — Duramente, — habló con la respiración presa.

— Esto… No es verdadero, — dijo contra su tórax.

— No, pero es dulce. ¡Rose…! — Él gimió roncamente, el cuerpo estremeciéndose entero.

La mano de ella paró inmediatamente. —lo siento, susurró fuera de sí. — ¿Yo te herí?

Él no estaba respirando normalmente. Mientras él enterraba su mejilla en la base de su cuello, estaba trémulo como una hoja al viento. Ella pasó su boca por la mejilla, la barbilla, los labios, la nariz de él, mientras susurraba junto a él.

La mano de él agarró su muslo, él estaba herido, así que ella tenía miedo que tuvo que protestar. Luchó por su salud, avergonzada por su debilidad.

Ella aún estaba besándolo. Él sentía los senos de ella moviéndose contra su pecho, mientras se sentía más intensa su palpitación, aumentaba el dolor horrible debajo de su cinturón.

Él la estaba agarrando firmemente con sus manos trémulas.

Ella bajó y se levantó tranquilamente contra él. Ella supo ahora, como no supo ocho años atrás, que se había equivocado con él. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada por haberlo empujado descontrolada lejos de sí.

Los dedos de ella tocaron los cabellos lisos de él amorosamente. Los labios de ella acariciaban los párpados de él y los besaron suavemente. Estaba vulnerable y ella quiso protegerlo. Ella lo protegería.

La ternura estaba haciendo cosas extrañas en él. Él aún la quería con locura, pero esos pequeños besos confortantes hacían a su corazón calentarse. Él nunca había sido tocado de tal modo por una mujer; él nunca se había sentido así.

Ella intentó alejarse, mientras él la tiró hacia sí nuevamente.

No pares, — él susurró, más tranquilo ahora. Las manos de él habían seguido por la piel sedosa de su espalda, y él sonrió mientras oía los murmullos de los labios de ella en su piel.

— Yo lo siento... mucho. — ella susurró.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron nuevamente debajo de la blusa hasta explorar la suavidad de los senos de ella. — ¿por qué? — él preguntó.

—Estas herido, — ella dijo. — Yo no debería haberte tocado…

Él se rió maliciosamente. — Yo lo quise

— Yo aún no puedo acostarme contigo, — dijo miserablemente. — ¡No me preocupa si el mundo entero hace esto, yo no puedo!

Las manos de él abrieron y envolvieron los senos de ella tiernamente. — Tú quieres, — murmuró mientras los acariciaba.

— ¡Claro qué quiero! Los ojos de ella se cerraron y ella se movió más íntima a las manos de él. — Oh, gloria, — consiguió decir firmemente, mientras temblaba.

—Tus senos son muy sensibles, — dijo él contra sus labios. — Y suaves y me gusta sentir la seda tibia debajo de mis manos. Me gustaría colocarte sobre el escritorio de mi abuelo sacar tu blusa y poner mis labios en tus senos. Pero la Sra. Clearwater está haciendo café. — Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos grises ofuscados. — Gracias a Dios, — susurró absorto.

— ¿Gracias Dios por eso o que? — Preguntó brusca.

— Milagros, quizá, — él contestó. Él alisó la blusa nuevamente para encima y los ojos de él vieron los senos bonitos, senos rosáceos con los pezones en un rosa más oscuro. — Podría comerlos ahora mismo como bombones, — dijo en un tono áspero.

— La oficina estaba tan quieta que ningún sonido se podía oír además de la respiración de ella mientras lo miraba.

Los ojos pálidos de él eran casi de pesar. — Pienso que te deseo hasta la muerte — él comentó brusco mientras doblaba el cuerpo.

Ella sintió la boca de él parar encima de sus senos con una sensación maravillosa. Con los ojos abiertos, sintió la respiración pararse en su garganta, mientras temblaba.

Entonces él observó, y vio los ojos de ella. Hizo un sonido que vino del fondo de su garganta mientras con la boca abierta cuando él la estimuló más íntimo, de forma que él casi la tuvo completamente en aquel tibio y húmedo rincón.

Ella gimió. El placer creció a alturas insoportables. Los dedos de ella enroscaron en el cabello de él y lo pujó más íntimo hacia sí. Ella murmuró nítidamente las sensaciones que sentía. Las caderas de ella se movieron involuntariamente, mientras buscaba el cuerpo de él.

La succión se volvió tan dulce que ella repentinamente se arqueó para atrás, y se habría caído si no tuviese el apoyo de los brazos de él. Ella contuvo la respiración y se convulsionó, mientras doblaba el cuerpo en puro éxtasis.

Él sentía las contracciones profundas del cuerpo de ella debajo de sus labios con un orgullo intenso. La boca de él avanzó un poco áspera, y las convulsiones cesaron.

Solo cuando sintió que ella empezaba a relajarse él atrajo el rostro parado de ella para sí de forma que él pudiera mirar la cara de ella.

Ella no podía respirar. Lloró mientras observaba los ojos pálidos de él. Las lágrimas vinieron, calientes y rápidas, cuando ella percibió lo que había acontecido. ¡Y él había visto esto!

No hagas eso, — él la increpó tiernamente. Mientras él cogía su pañuelo y secaba las lágrimas de los ojos rojos y sonaba la nariz de Rose. No tengas vergüenza.

— Podría morir de vergüenza, — ella se lamentó.

— ¿Por eso? — preguntó suavemente. — ¿Por dejarme verte?

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. — ¡Yo nunca, nunca…! — dijo ella.

Él puso un dedo largo contra los labios de ella. — Yo nunca vi sentir eso, —susurró él. —Nunca supe que una mujer podría haber alcanzado el orgasmo solo por tener su seno succionado por la boca de un hombre. Es la experiencia más bonita que he tenido.

Ella ya no más lloraba ahora. Ella lo estaba mirando, con sus ojos abiertos, cariñosos y curiosos.

El estiró el cabello de ella para detrás salvajemente. — Valió todo qué yo sentí antes, — murmuró secamente.

Su rostro se ruborizó más. — Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, — ella le habló de modo frenético. — Tengo que irme…

— ¡Infierno! No, tú no te vas, — dijo trémulo. — Tu no te iras lejos de mí una segunda vez. Ni lo piense en salir corriendo.

— Pero, — comenzó insistentemente.

— ¿Pero que? — preguntó corto. — ¿Pero tu no me puedes tener fuera del matrimonio? Sé eso. Yo no te estoy pidiendo que duermas conmigo.

— Será como una tortura para ti.

— Sí, — dijo simplemente. — Pero la alternativa es nunca tocarte. — La mano de él se deslizó por encima de la blusa de ella y él sonrió suavemente a la respuesta inmediata del cuerpo de ella. — Amo esto, — dijo bruscamente. — Y tú lo harás.

Ella hizo un mohín. — Claro que lo hago, —murmuró ella. — Yo nunca dejé a otro tocarme. Y hace ocho años desde que yo incluso fui besada.

— Lo mismo aquí, — habló dijo abruptamente.

— ¡Ha! ¡Tú tienes una separación en el pasado! — ella le echó en cara, llena de frustración y embarazo.

— Yo no tuve sexo con ella, — él dijo.

— Dicen que ella es muy bonita.

Él sonrió. — Lo es. Bonita, elegante y amable. Pero yo no siento deseo por ella, por más que ella lo haya sentido mí, yo le dije que nosotros éramos amigos. Y lo somos. Y eso es todo cuanto somos.

— Pero…pero…

— ¿Pero qué, Rose? , preguntó él.

—Los hombres no dejan de besar a las mujeres solo porque ellos fueran rechazados una vez.

— Era mucho peor que hace poco haber sido rechazado, — él le dijo. — Salí de viaje. Y estaba viviendo ásperamente con eso, especialmente cuando tu padre llevó algunos recortes para mí y me habló de una parte de todo su pasado. Yo me sentía muy insignificante. Los ojos estaban con dolor por el recuerdo. — Odié haber hecho un enemigo más, tu padre. Era un hombre bueno. Pero nunca tuve mucho interés en el matrimonio o dejado a cualquiera en llegar tan cerca de mí como tu hiciste. Si tú no tenía miedo, yo tenía miedo del matrimonio.

— Alec dijo que tus padres no eran una pareja feliz.

Él elevó la ceja — Él nunca habla sobre ellos. Esa es la primera vez.

— Él me pidió que te preguntase por ellos.

—Comprendo. —Él suspiró. —Bien, ya te hablé un poco sobre eso, pero vamos a tener que hablar más tarde o temprano sobre ellos, y sobre algunas otras cosas. — Levantó el cabeza pensativo y entonces la miró con una sonrisa maligna. — Pero en el presente, cierre mejor tú sostén y coloca tu blusa para adentro e intenta mirarme como si tú no hubieras hecho el amor conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— La Sra. Clearwater está viniendo por el pasillo.

— ¡OH, Dios mío!

Ella tanteó con manos temblorosas y cerró los botones de la blusa, su cara roja, el cabello desordenado salvajemente que luego se puso a arreglarlo. Él puso la camisa de él por encima de los hombros, los ojos plateados de él lleno de miedo como si él hubiese hecho esfuerzos frenéticos para mejorar su apariencia.

— ¿Suerte de no haberte colocado encima del escritorio, no es? — él dijo, mientras se ría.

Había una ranura en la puerta medio cerrada y la Sra. Clearwater entró con una bandeja. Tenía la intención de colocar encima del escritorio intacto que ella aun no dirigió lo mirada a Rose.

— Aquí está. Disculpe haber demorado tanto, pero yo no pude hallar la tetera para colocar la crema.

— ¿Quién va a tomar café con crema? —preguntó Emmet curiosamente.

— Fue la única disculpa que pensé, — ella habló seriamente.

Él pareció intranquilo. — Gracias.

—Ella le sonrió y entonces miró a Rose. Los ojos de ella estaban brillantes cuando salió cerrando la puerta

La cara de Rose se puso más colorada. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos y turbulentos. La boca de ella estaba hinchada mientras vacilante ella dobló los brazos encima de los senos.

Los ojos de él fueron a la blusa de ella y volvieron a su rostro nuevamente.

— Cuando miré fijamente tus senos, me excité, y me quedé un poco...

— ¿Yo te herí?

La pregunta era verdadera, a ella le extrañó la pregunta.

Ella meneó la cabeza, mientras evitaba los ojos de él. Estaba avergonzada al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Él agarró la mano de ella y la condujo a la silla detrás del escritorio. — Siéntate un poco mientras te pongo una taza de café.

Ella le miró un poco excitante. —Tienes algo equivocado conmigo, ¿tú crees? — ella preguntó con honesta preocupación. —Quiero decir, es normal… ¿No?

Los dedos de él a tocaron en la mejilla suave. Meneó la cabeza. —Las personas no pueden ser tan tímidas. Tú podrías no tener repulsión a cualquiera otro hombre. Quizá está espera haya sido larga. Quizá sea que tu estas en sintonía perfectamente para mí. Tal vez podría realizar la misma cosa besando tus muslos, o tu barriga.

Ella enrojeció. — ¡tu no lo harás!

— ¿Por qué no?

El pensamiento de esto la hizo sentir vibraciones por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que los hombres besaban a las mujeres en lugares íntimos, pero ella no tenía conocimiento total sobre eso.

— Entre tus muslos es mucho más vulnerable de ser acariciado, — dijo simplemente. Sin mencionar tus nalgas, tus caderas, tus pies, que — él añadió con una sonrisa suave. — Hacer el amor es un arte. No hay ninguna regla fija.

Ella lo vio traer el café en una taza de cerámica. El le dio la taza y dejó que sus dedos se tocasen deliberadamente antes de alejarse.

Él la quería tanto que él poco podía resistir, pero, sin embargo, aún era muy temprano. Tendría que ir lentamente y no apresurar las cosas. Ella no solo tenía miedo de él, sino también de una intimidad real. Él no podía dejar que las cosas fueran muy lejos.

¿De que asunto vamos a conversar ahora? — ella preguntó después de beber la mitad de su café.

— Repollos y reyes, —meditó él. Él se sentó enfrente de ella, él cruzó las largas piernas, y con ojos posesivos acarició la cara de ella.

— No me gusta el repollo y no conozco ningún rey.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece que nos acostemos junto en el sofá?

Los ojos de ella brillaron, hasta ver la diversión en los ojos de él, por encima de su taza. — No bromee. No soy lo bastante sofisticada para esto.

— Yo no estoy bromeando.

Suspiró y tomó otro trago de café. — No existe futuro en esto. Sabes eso. — dijo ella.

Él no reconocía esto. Ella estaba viviendo de recuerdos, convencida de que él no tenía nada además del placer para ellos. Sonrió recónditamente cuando pensó en el futuro. El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad; y él no iba a desaprovechar esa ocasión. —Sobre estos libros, —dijo en un tono eficiente. —Hice un esfuerzo con ellos, pero aunque yo puedo hacer matemática, mi caligrafía no es lo que debería ser. Si no puedes leer ninguno de los números, márcalos y yo te diré lo que son. Tengo que conocer un comprador precavido allá debajo en el granero en unos minutos, pero estaré en algún lugar cercano todo el día.

— Bien. — habló ella.

Terminó su café y puso la taza en la bandeja, mientras miraba la hora en el reloj. — Yo ya voy. Él la miró con ojos ambiciosos y apoyó los brazos en la silla de ella para a estudiarla. Vamos a salir mañana por la noche a bailar.

El corazón de ella dio un salto. Estaba acordándose como era cuando ellos estaban íntimamente juntos y su cara enrojeció.

Él levantó la ceja y sonrió. — No necesitas estar tan preocupada. El tiempo para preocuparse será cuando nada ocurra le aseguró.

— Siempre ocurrirá, — ella contestó.

Él aceptó con la cabeza. — Siempre, — él estuvo de acuerdo. —Yo solo tengo que tocarte. —Sonrió suavemente. —Y viceversa, —añadió con un mirada maligna.

— Era joven, — ella lo recordó.

—Aún lo eres, — él la recordó.

— No tanto. — ella aventuró.

— Nosotros dos aprendimos algo hoy, — dijo calmamente. — Rose, si tu sientes tanto placer con tan pocas caricias, intenta imaginar como te sentirías si nosotros fuésemos hasta el fin.

Los párpados de ella temblaron. La respiración de ella vino como un susurrar de hojas.

El bajó la boca sobre los labios de ella con ternura primorosa mientras los separaba con los suyos. — ¿Cuál es el problema realmente? — preguntó junto a la boca de ella. — ¿Tienes miedo de la penetración final?

El corazón de ella latió frenéticamente y entonces se separó de él. — ¡Emmet! — Gritó el nombre de él.

Él respiró hondamente de forma que él podría ver los ojos de ella. Él no estaba sonriente. No era ningún chiste. —Tú explícame mejor, — dijo calmadamente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pareciendo preocupada.

—Nunca se lo contaré a nadie. — Él murmuró

— Sé eso. — Respiró hondo. — Cuando mi prima Mary estaba casada, vino a visitarnos después de terminar su luna de miel. Estaba tan contenta y entusiasmada. — Ella hizo un mohín. — Dijo que le dolió mucho, que había sangrado mucho y que su marido la había mirado asombrado porque ella había llorado. Ella dijo que él aun ni le había dado un beso. Él apenas…penetró en ella…!

El maldijo respirando profundamente. — ¿Tu nunca hablaste con nadie sobre sexo?

— No era algo que yo podría discutir con mi padre, y Mary era la única amiga que yo tenía, —dijo ella. —Ella dijo que todas las cosas escritas sobre sexo son meramente ficción, y que la realidad es muy diferente y que a pocas les gusta, que la madre de ella dijo que una mujer aceptada eso solo por el placer de tener hijos.

Él agarró las manos de ella, mientras balanceaba la cabeza.

— Quisiera que tú me hubieses hablado de esto hace ocho años.

— Te habrías reído, — ella contestó. —Tú no creíste que yo era inocente.

Él observó sus ojos. —Lo siento, —dijo pesadamente. —La vida enseña duras lecciones.

Ella pensó en su propia experiencia como modelo. —Sí, enseña.

Él se quedó de pie y la miró con una mirada preocupada. ¿Tú no fuiste a películas calientes?

— Esas mujeres no son más vírgenes. — ella devolvió.

— No. No sé si ellos lo son. Los ojos de él estrecharon cuando él buscó la cara de ella. —Y yo no sé que decir. Yo nunca tuve una mujer inocente hasta ti. Quizá duela. Pero yo te prometo, será solo una vez. Soy bastante diestro para hacer esto bueno para ti. Y yo voy.

— No va a ser de aquel modo, — recordó concisa trémula, mientras se negaba a tener deshechos sus sueños de matrimonio y niños que ella siempre quiso tener con él. — Vamos a ser solo amigos.

Él no habló. Su mirada no vacilo. — Compararé después contigo sobre los libros, — dijo calmamente.

— OK.

Él empezó a salir, lo pensó mejor y apoyó nuevamente su peso en los brazos de la silla. ¿Recuerdas lo qué ocurrió cuándo comencé a besar y succionar tus senos?

Ella se quedó escarlata. —Por favor…

— Será de la misma manera, — habló uniformemente. — Será un poco así. Tú no pensará en el dolor. No podrás ni sentir cualquier dolor. Tú te quedarás de cabeza cuando yo te toque. Y yo no estaba con tiempo para mostrártelo hoy. Piensa en ese. Podrá ayudar.

El nuevamente se alejo de ella y agarró del escritorio el sombrero de él. Se puso el sombrero mientras le sonreía burlón.

— No dejes a mis hermanos te pisen, — él dijo.

— Si uno de ellos te dan cualquier trabajo, dales con el primer objeto duro que consigas a mano.

— Ellos parecen ser muy agradables.

— A ellos les gustas, — él contestó. — Pero tienen planes.

— ¿Planes?

No va a doler, — él le aseguró. — tu nunca deberías haberles hablado de que podrías cocinar.

—Entiendo. — ella murmuró.

— La Sra. Clearwater nos quiere dejar. Ellos no saben hacer bizcochos. Es para lo cual ellos viven, una bandeja de bizcochos untados con mantequilla casera y media docena de tarros de jalea.

— ¿Cómo eso me afecta?

¿No lo sabes? — Él se apoyó contra el escritorio. — Decidieron que nosotros deberíamos casarnos.

— ¿Nosotros?

— Somos una familia. Principalmente compartimos las cosas. No a las mujeres, pero compartimos las cocineras. —Levantó su cabeza y sonrió a la cara ofendida de ella. — Si yo me casase, ellos no tendrían que preocuparse cuando tendrán el próximo bizcocho fresco para ellos.

— Tú no quieres casarte conmigo.

— Bueno, probablemente encontrarán algún modo para eso, dijo prontamente.

— Ellos no pueden forzarme a casarme.

— Yo no haría ninguna apuesta sobre eso. — él dijo. — tu, sin embargo no les conoces.

— Eres su hermano. Quieren que seas feliz.

— Piensan que tú me harás feliz.

Ella bajó los ojos. — Debes hablar con ellos.

— ¿Y decirles que? ¿Qué no te quiero? Pienso que ellos no me creerían.

— Quise decir, deberías decirles que tú no quieres casarte.

— Ellos ya tuvieron una reunión y decidieron lo que yo quiero. Escogieron ministro y un vestido que ellos creen que tú estarás adorable vistiéndolo. Ellos hasta hicieron un embolso de una invitación de boda…

— ¡Estás fuera de ti!

— No, no lo estoy. — Fue hasta el cajón de medio del escritorio, abrió el cajón y agarró lo que era un sobre, y se lo mostró a ella. —Produjeron esto, — meneando la cabeza, le dio el papel a ella. — Lee aquí.

Era una invitación de boda. El nombre de medio fue escrito equivocado. — Es Ann, no Anna.

Él alcanzó el bolígrafo que estaba detrás de él, agarró de vuelta la invitación, hizo el cambio y se la devolvió.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó curiosamente.

— Oh, a ellos les gusta todo limpio y correcto.

— ¡No lo corrijas! ¡Rómpelo!

—Ellos harían otra después. Los documentos impresos son los que están allá encima. Tu no quiere qué tu nombre de medio sea escrito equivocado varias veces, ¿lo quieres?

Ella estaba menos jadeante. — Yo no comprendo.

— Lo sé. No te preocupe ahora con esto. Hay bastante tiempo. Ellos aún no decidieron por una fecha definida, de cualquier manera.

Ella se levantó, con ojos salvajes. — ¡Tu no puedes dejar qué tus hermanos decidan cuándo y con quién te vas a casar!

—Bien, tu vas a tener de impedirlos, entonces, — dijo fácilmente.

—No lo digas, yo no contaba con eso.

El se puso el sombrero sobre los ojos y caminó hacia fuera de la puerta, mientras salía silbando suavemente.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Primero ella hizo las cuentas. La mente de ella aún estaba en un torbellino por el fervor de Emmet, y ella tenía que ser profesional cuando hablase con los hermanos de él. Descifró los números garabateados de él, equilibrando los libros, comparó los borradores que había hecho y llegó a un total.

Ellos ciertamente no estaban sin dinero, y había bastante dinero en la cuenta de ellos como para alimentar a un tercio del Ejército de Patton. Dejó una declaración en la nota que dejó garabateada para ellos, se rió del cuadro patético que ellos habían pintado de las finanzas de ellos. Probablemente, con certeza eso era parte del plan maestro de ellos.

Fue a buscarlos después de que había terminado de comparar los libros. Los cuatro estaban en el granero, cuando ella llegó al granero todos se levantaron juntos. Dejaron de hablar en el mismo momento que ella entró en el campo de visión de ellos, y supo con certeza que estaban hablando sobre ella.

—No estoy queriéndome casar, —ella les habló claramente, y apuntó para Emmet.

— Bien — Demetri dijo fácilmente.

— Ese pensamiento nunca pasó por mi mente. — Riley observó.

Alec solamente encogió los hombros.

Emmet sonrió.

— He terminado con los libros, dijo tranquila. — Quiero ir a casa ahora.

—Aún no almorzaste, — Riley dijo.

— Son solo las once, — dijo ella rápidamente.

— Almorzamos temprano, porque trabajamos hasta la noche, — Alec explicó.

— La Sra. Clearwater es un poco descuidada, — Riley suspiró.

—Ella puso alguna carne de buey y caldo de carne en el horno para calentar. Pero no hizo ningún bizcocho. —Nosotros no tenemos nada para acompañar el caldo de carne, —dijo Demetri.

No puedo trabajar toda la tarde sin un bizcocho, — Alec dijo, mientras hacía señas con la cabeza.

Emmet sonrió.

Rose había pensado que Emmet estaba inventando aquella historia sobre la manía de los hermanos por los bizcochos. Aparentemente era la más pura verdad.

— Haz solo una bandeja, — Demetri persuadió. — No llevará ni cinco minutos. — Miró hacia ella con cautela. — Si tú realmente sabes hacerlos, quizá no sepas. Quizá estaba diciendo hace poco que tú podías, solo para impresionarnos.

— Eso es cierto, — Riley añadió.

—Sé hacer bizcochos, —ella dijo, —Puedes mostrarme la cocina y os lo mostraré.

Demetri sonrió. — ¡Ciertamente qué te la mostraré!

Media hora después, la bandeja de bizcochos había sido tan rápidamente consumida que parecía que ellos la habían desintegrado. Demetri y Emmet estaban luchando por el último, y partieron el bizcocho en la prisa, y acabaron dividiendo entre ellos mientras los otros dos se sentaron, Habían comido más parte de ellos, porque habían tenido manos más rápidas.

—La próxima vez, tienes que hacer dos bandejas, — Emmet le habló. — No dio ni para llenar el agujero del diente de Demetri.

— Ya lo noté, — dijo ella, sorprendentemente por la manera que había comido con tanta apreciación y placer los bizcochos que había hecho.

— Le haré una bandeja con panecillos la próxima vez,

— ¿Panecillo? — Demetri parecía lánguido. — ¿Sabes hacer panecillos caseros?

—Pensaré ahora mismo de las alianzas del matrimonio, — Riley dijo, mientras limpiaba la boca de él y salía lejos de la mesa.

— Tengo la invitación corregida en mi bolsillo, — Alec murmuró cuando se levantó también.

Demetri se unió a los otros dos a la puerta. — Dijeron que ellos pueden conseguir el vestido venido de Paris de aquí a dos semanas, — Demetri dijo.

Rose intentó hablarles. Pero antes de ella pudiese abrir la boca, los tres habían salido rápidos afuera y cerrado la puerta, mientras salían hablando animadamente entre ellos.

— Pero, yo no dije…! — ella exclamó.

—La, la, — Emmet dijo, astutamente mientras añadía otra cucharada de jalea en su propia mitad del bizcocho que permanecía. — Es cierto. Olvidaron de llamar el ministro y hacer la reserva.

Solo en aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y Demetri asomó la cabeza dentro. -¿Eres Metodista, Batista o Presbiteriana? —le preguntó.

— Soy…Presbiteriana, — ella vaciló.

Él hizo mohín. —El ministro presbiteriano más próximo está en Victoria, —murmuró pensativo, —pero no te preocupes, yo lo traeré aquí. — Dijo cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Espera un minuto! — ella lo llamó.

Las puertas del pick-up se cerraron tres veces. La máquina rugió. — Muy tarde, — Emmet dijo completamente imperturbable.

— ¿Pero tu no me oíste? — ella estalló. — ¡Por Dios, fueron a buscar un ministro!

— Difícilmente te casarás en la iglesia sin uno, — insistió él. Gesticuló para el plato de ella con un tenedor al pedazo grande restante de su carne de buey. — No desaproveches eso. Es de nuestra propia crianza. Alimentado con maíz, sin ninguna hormona, ninguno antibiótico, ningún insecticida. Los criamos sin ninguna perturbación, hacemos una segura operación ambiental aquí.

Quedó distraída. — ¿De verdad?

— Somos los renegados, — él le habló. — Ellos dan un suspiro cuando nos ven llegando a convenciones de ganadería. Normalmente nosotros vamos con los Donavan. Ellos hace pocos estaban como nosotros sobre la ganadería. Él y los hermanos Masen fueron a varias exposiciones sobre producción de ganadería y alimentos sin adictivos. Mejoró un poco desde que su sobrino vino a vivir con él y él se casó. Pero le gusta el modo como nosotros hacemos las cosas.

—Te creo. — Saboreó el último pedazo de carne de buey. — Es realmente buena.

— Batería en la que come carne de cerdo, — él observó, y sonrió.

Ella estalló a reírse. — Tu hermano Alec tuvo que hablar de ese asunto.

— Él solo come carne de buey o pescado. Él no tocará nada que venga de un cerdo. Dice que es porque no le gusta el sabor. — se acercó conspirando. — Pero yo digo que es a causa de aquella película a la que él acudió. Amaba el cerdo adorable.

— ¿Qué película?

— Una con el cerdo hablante.

— ¿Alec fue ver este película?

— Le gustan los dibujos animados y las películas románticas. — Encogió los hombros. — ¿Extraño, no? Es el más serio de nosotros. Mirándole, tu nunca sabes que él tiene sentido de humor o que es tan sentimental. Él está como los otros en la falta de buena mirada convencional. La mayoría de las mujeres no ven nada además de la nariz y ojos grandes.

— Una cobra con un conejo, — dijo sin pensar.

Él se rió. — Exactamente.

— ¿Odia las mujeres cómo lo demás de vosotros?

— Difícil de decir. Tú nunca lo viste con un esmoquin en una fiesta social. — Mujeres, mujeres realmente bonitas, ellas lo siguen a su alrededor hasta echan las llaves del cuarto de ellas a sus pies.

— ¿Qué hace él?

— Sigue guardándolas.

Dejó caer el tenedor. — ¿Y qué haces tu?

El sonrió burlón. — Ellas no tiran las llaves de sus cuartos a mis pies. Cojear me dejó fuera.

— Tonterías, — ella dijo. — Eres el más guapo de los cuatro, y no son solo los ojos.

Él se apoyo en su silla para mirarla. Los ojos de él se estrecharon pensativamente. ¿Tú te horrorizas porque yo cojee?

— No seas ridículo — ella dijo, mientras erguía los ojos. — ¿por qué debía?

— Yo no puedo más bailar muy bien.

Ella sonrió. — Yo no salgo siempre para bailar.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ella tomó un trago de café. — No me gusta cuando los hombres me tocan.

Los ojos de él alteraron. — Pero te gusta cuando yo te toco.

—Tú no eres un extraño, — dijo simplemente.

—Quizá yo lo sea, — él murmuró. — ¿Qué sabes tu de mí?

Ella lo encaró. — Bien, tienes treinta seis años, eres un ranchero, nunca te has casado, eres de San Antonio.

— ¿Y?

—No sé más, — dijo lentamente.

—Fuimos una pareja durante varias semanas antes de que dejaras la ciudad. — ¿Eso es todo cuanto aprendiste?

—Siempre fuiste una persona cerrada, — ella le recordó. —Nunca hablaste sobre ti y tus hermanos. Y realmente nunca hablamos mucho cuando estábamos juntos.

— Pasábamos más tiempo besándonos —recordó él. —Yo también fui muy cerrado intentando ir a tu cama sin preocuparme mucho sobre lo que sabíamos uno del otro, dijo con desdén. — Desaproveché mucho tiempo.

— Dijiste que nosotros no deberíamos mirar para detrás.

—Lo estoy intentando. Es duro, a veces -. Él avanzó y agarró las manos de ella entre las suyas sobre la mesa. —Me gusta la música clásica, pero me gusta de la misma manera de música country y pop. Me gusta un buen juego de ajedrez. Me gustan las películas de científica ficción y el viejo Westerns, soy cariñoso. Soy madrugador, trabajo duro y no engaño en mis declaraciones de renta. Fui a la facultad para aprender como domar animales, pero nunca me formé.

Ella sonrió. — ¿Te gusta hígado frito?

Él hizo un mohín. — ¿Y a ti?

Ella hizo otro mohín. — Pero no me gusta cualquier dulce, — ella dijo, mientras acordándose que él no hizo.

— Buena cosa. Nadie aquí las come.

—Me acuerdo. — Dio una ojeada a la cocina cómodamente grande. Había un fogón eléctrico nuevo y un refrigerador enorme, acompañado por un congelador vertical. El lavabo era de acero inoxidable con dos pozos, con una ventana sobre el lavabo para apreciar el pasto donde los potros eran criados. Próximo a eso estaba un lavadero de loza. Había también bastante espacio en el ambiente.

— ¿Cómo es ésa? Él preguntó.

Ella sonrió. — Es un sueño de cocina. Apuesto que la Sra. Clearwater ama trabajar aquí.

¿Tú lo harías? — Él preguntó.

Ella encontró los ojos de él y sintió su propio titubear a la intensidad de lo mirada fija de él.

—Si tú puedes hacer pan casero, tienes que ser una cocinera realizada, — él continuó. —Hay una batidora de última generación en el armario, y todos los instrumentos conocidos que un gourmet o una mujer conozca para manosear.

—Es muy moderno.

—Va a estar muy desierto en aproximadamente tres semanas, — él informó.

— ¿Por qué, la Sra. Clearwater va a dejaros?

—Su esposo tiene cáncer, y ella quiere jubilarse y quedarse en casa con él, para largos contactos con él, —dijo abruptamente. Él bromeó con su taza de café. —Llevan casados cincuenta años. — Respiró hondo, y sus ojos estaban muy oscuros cuando ellos encontraron los suyos. — Creí toda mi vida que ningún matrimonio pudiese durar por mucho más tiempo que algunos años. Las personas cambian. Las situaciones cambian. Los conflictos en el trabajo. — Encogió los hombros. — Entonces la Sra. Clearwater vino aquí para trabajar, con su esposo. Y yo tuve que comerme mis palabras. — Bajó los ojos de él a la taza — Ellos siempre estaban agarrándose las manos, ayudándose uno al otro, mientras estaban junto y hablando por la mañana. —Ella le sonrió, y estaba tan guapa. Él sonrió después. — Nadie necesitaba decir que ellos se aman el uno al otro. Era obvio.

— Mis padres también eran iguales, — ella recordó. — Papá y Mama se amaron uno al otro terriblemente. Cuando ella murió, yo casi también lo perdí. El vivió para mí. Pero la última cosa que él dijo en su lecho de muerte — ella contuvo las lágrimas. —Fue el nombre de ella.

El se levanto de la mesa y fue a la ventana que había encima del lavabo. Él se apoyó contra el lavabo, mientras respiraba pesadamente, como si lo que ella había dicho le hubiera afectado poderosamente. Y lo afectó en realidad.

Ella lo miró entre lágrimas. — No te gusta oír hablar de matrimonios felices. ¿por qué?

— Porque yo tuve la misma oportunidad una vez, — dijo él con tono bajo. — Y yo salté fuera de esto.

Ella deseó saber que había sido de esa mujer. Nadie había hablado que cualquiera de los hermanos de Cullen nunca había estado comprometido. Pero podría haber habido alguien de lo cual ella no había oído hablar.

—Tú eres quien dice que no podemos mirar atrás, — ella observó, mientras se enjugaba los ojos con la servilleta.

— No es posible dejarlo. El pasado nos hace ser las personas que somos. — Suspiró cansado. — Mis padres nos tuvieron a los cincos en diez años. Mi madre no quería tener el primer niño. Ella no tuvo una elección. El tomó la chequera de ella y a mantuvo embarazada. Odió a mi padre y a nosotros en igual medida. Cuando ella partió fue casi un alivio. —Se giró y miró por la cocina hacia ella. —Yo nunca fui tratado con ternura. Ninguno de nosotros fue. Es por eso que somos del modo que somos, es por eso que no tenemos mujeres a nuestro alrededor. La única cosa que sabemos de las mujeres es que ellas son traicioneras, frías y crueles.

— OH, Emmet, — dijo suavemente, mientras se estremecía.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon. — El deseo es una cosa caliente e incontrolable. El sexo puede ser bastante agradable. Pero yo me quedo alegremente incapaz en tener una mujer para sujetarme del modo que tú hiciste en mi oficina y besar mis ojos. — La cara de él se puso dura como la piedra. — No puedes imaginar como me sentí.

— Pero yo puedo, —contestó ella sonriente. — Besaste mis ojos.

— Sí. — Él acordó.

Él parecía tan perdido, tan solo. Bajó de la mesa y fue a él, parándose frente a él. Las manos de ella apretaron suavemente contra el pecho ancho de él mientras ella observaba los ojos de él.

— Tú sabe más de mí de lo que siempre conté a cualquiera otra persona, — dijo serenamente él. — ¿Ahora no piensas qué ya es hora de que me cuentes qué te pasó en Nueva York?

Ella suspiró angustiada. Tenía vergüenza de hablarle lo estúpida que ella había sido. Pero ahora había una razón mayor. Lo iba a herir. Ella no entendió cómo sabía esto, pero lo supo. Iba a culparse por todo nuevamente, por el modo en que ellos se habían separado.

— No ahora, — ella dijo.

— Estate segura. Nosotros no tenemos más secretos entre nosotros, dijo solemnemente.

— Te herirá, — ella dijo.

— La mayoría de las cosas que hicimos estos días. — murmuró — y restregó el muslo de él.

Agarró la mano de él y a apretó calurosamente. — Ven y siéntate.

— No aquí.

Él la tiró hacia la sala de estar. Estaba tibia, oscura y quieta. Él la condujo a la butaca grande de él, la arrastró y la hizo sentar en su regazo.

— Ahora, háblame. — él dijo, cuando la hizo recostarse en su largo tórax.

— No es una historia agradable. — murmuró

— Dime. —él exigió. Ella frotó la mano contra la camisa de él mientras cerraba los ojos. — Hallé un anuncio en un panfleto. Era uno de esos anuncios grandes que prometen las estrellas, solo una cosa de esas para atraer a una niña del interior e ingenua que piensa que ella puede entrar en una carrera de modelo. Recorté el anuncio y telefoneé para al número.

— ¿Y?

Ella hizo un mohín. — Era un fraude, pero no reconocí esto al principio. El hombre parecía ser muy agradable, él tenía un estudio en un local bueno de la ciudad. — Angela había ido a Europa a pasar una semana al servicio de la revista donde ella trabajaba, y yo no supe con quien sacar mis dudas en cuanto a esto. Creí que era legal. — los ojos de ella se cerraron y ella lo apretó más íntimo, mientras sentía los brazos de él a su alrededor más firmemente, como si él supiese que ella estaba buscando confort.

— Prosigue, — le persuadió suavemente.

— Él me dio unas ropas para experimentar y él tomó fotos mías con las ropas que yo usaba. Mientras yo estaba sentada allí, solo en un traje de baño de dos piezas, y él me dijo que yo me quitase la ropa. — La respiración de él la calmó bajo la oreja de ella. — Yo no pude, — ella soltó. — Y tampoco le pude dejar mirarme, no importaba que buen empleo yo pudiese conseguir, le dije. Entonces la cosa empezó a ponerse fea. Él me habló que él estaba en el negocio de producir calendarios de personas desnudas y que si yo no hacía las fotos, él me llevaría al tribunal y me procesaría por no cumplir el contrato que yo había firmado. No, yo no leí el contrato, —dijo cuando él preguntó. El documento decía que yo aceptaba en posar comoquiera que el fotógrafo quisiera de mí. Y yo sabía que yo no podía contratar un abogado.

— ¿Y? — Su voz sonó tan fría como el hielo.

Ella se mordió el labio. — Mientras yo estaba pensando sobre las alternativas, él se rió y vino a mí. Me dijo que podría olvidarme del contrato, si yo fuese bien habilidosa. Pero que él tendría que tener un retorno por el tiempo que él ha desperdiciado conmigo. Dijo que yo tendría que acostarme con él.

— ¡Buen Dios!

Ella alisó la camisa de él, mientras intentaba calmarlo. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de ella. —Yo luché, pero no era bastante fuerte. Él me desnudó sin que yo lo percibiese. Luchamos en el suelo y él comenzó a pegarme. —la voz de ella se rompió y ella sintió a Emmet endurecerse contra ella. — Tenía un anillo de diamante en la mano derecha. Fue como él cortó mi mejilla. Yo ni me di cuenta de esto hasta mucho tiempo después. Él me pegó hasta el punto que yo no pude golpearlo más, morder o gritar. Yo nunca podría haber escapado. Pero una de las niñas de él, una de las que no le importó en posar desnuda, entró en el estudio. Era la amante de él y ella se puso furiosa cuando lo vio conmigo...Así que. Ella empezó a gritar cosas y tirarle objetos. Agarré mis ropas y corrí.

Ella tembló incluso cuando se acordaba de la humillación, con miedo que él viniese detrás de ella. — Conseguí correr bastante para parecer decente en medio del camino, y regresé al apartamento de Angela. — Ella tragó,

— Cuando yo estaba lo bastante calmada para hablar, llamé a la policía. Ellos lo cogieron y lo llevaron a comisaría por tentativa de estupro. Pero él dijo que yo tenía firmado un contrato y que no estaba feliz con el dinero que él me había dado, y que yo solo grité estupro porque quise salir fuera de la transacción.

El escupió un improperio, — ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

— Él ganó, —dijo en tono derrotado. —Tenía amigos e influencia. Pero la historia fue divulgada considerablemente y localmente durante dos o tres días, y él estaba furioso. Su hermano tuvo un comportamiento sórdido y él empezó a hacerme llamadas obscenas y haciéndome amenazas. No quise poner a Angela en cualquier tipo de peligro, entonces yo me mudé mientras ella aún estaba en Europa y nunca le conté cualquier cosa sobre lo que había pasado. Arreglé una colocación en Nueva Jersey y trabajé allí durante dos años. Entonces Angela se mudó a LongIsland y me pidió que volviese. Había un trabajo bueno en una Empresa de abogacía y tenía una oficina bonita junto a la casa de ella. Como tengo habilidades como dactilografía, así conseguí el empleo.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre el hermano? — él preguntó.

—Él no supo donde hallarme. Supe después que él y el fotógrafo estaban teniendo dificultad con la policía sobre un proyecto de pornografía que ellos estaban envueltos. Irónicamente ambos fueron a la prisión tan pronto como yo dejé Manhattan. Pero por mucho tiempo, incluso tenía miedo de venir a casa, en el caso de que cualquiera de ellos me estuviese siguiendo. Tenía miedo por mi padre.

— Pobre niña, — dijo él pesadamente. — ¡Buen Dios! Y después de todo lo que había ocurrido aquí... Los dientes de él crujieron cuando él se acordó de lo que él le había hecho.

—No hagas eso, —dijo ella suavemente, mientras con las manos alisaba las arrugas pesadas entre las cejas de él. — Yo nunca te culpé. ¡Nunca!

El cogió la mano de ella y la trajo junto a su boca. — Quise ir detrás de ti, —dijo él. —Pero tu padre me lo impidió. Dijo que tú odiabas la simple mención de mi nombre.

— Yo lo odié, al principio, pero solo porque yo estaba muy herida por como las cosas habían ocurrido — Ella miró a la barbilla firme de él. — Pero me habría puesto feliz con solo verte.

— Yo no estaba seguro de eso. — Él miró la boca de ella. — Pensé que podría estar todo bien dejando las cosas de la manera que estaban. Eras tan joven, y yo era cauteloso con complicaciones en mi vida solo. — Suspiró suavemente. Hay otra cosa que tú no sabes de mí.

— ¿Puedes decírmelo?

Él sonrió suavemente. —Estamos compartiendo nuestros secretos más profundos. Supongo que puedo. Tenemos un quinto hermano. Su nombre es Carlisle.

— Tú lo mencionaste la primera vez que viniste a verme, con aquel bouquet.

Él confirmó con la cabeza. — Está en San Antonio. Después que tú dejaste la ciudad, sufrió un accidente y se quedó en coma. Nosotros no podíamos ir, y dejar la hacienda sola. Así fui yo. Pasaron varias semanas antes que yo pudiese volver. Cuando volví, tú no estabas viviendo con Angela y no pude hacer que ella me hablase de donde estabas. En cuanto tu padre vino encima de mí como un ladrillo, yo perdí el coraje.

— ¿Te relacionaste con Angela?

— Sí.

— ¿Quisiste encontrarme?

Él buscó los ojos de ella calmamente, — quise saber si estabas segura, que yo no te había herido mucho. Por lo menos yo tenía la esperanza que no mucho. Yo no podía esperar más.

Ella localizó las cejas de él, perdida en una intimidad súbita. — Soñé contigo, — ella dijo. — Pero cada vez, que venías a mí, recordaba.

Él localizó el pulso que latía en el cuello de ella. — Mis sueños eran un poco más eróticos. Yo te tuve en modos y lugares que no puedes imaginar, cada uno más caliente que el otro. Yo no podía esperar más para a llevarte a la cama, de la forma en que yo podría tenerte nuevamente.

Ella se ruborizó. — Al principio, quieres decir, ¿después de partir?

La mano de él la acarició sobre la garganta. -Durante ocho años. Todas las noches de mi vida...

Ella contuvo la respiración. Ella podría tener esto o difícilmente nada. Los ojos de él estaban brillando. — ¿Todo este tiempo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Miró la piel suave donde la blusa se había abierto, y su cara se endureció. Los dedos de él arrastraron ligeramente abajo un poco arriba de la cintura de ella, sobre la curva de su seno. — Yo no toqué a ninguna otra mujer desde que dejaste Forksville, — habló carrasposo. No fui un hombre completo desde entonces.

Los ojos abiertos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella tuvo una buena idea de como sería para un hombre como Emmet no haber tenido ninguna mujer. — ¿Y porque luchamos al final?

— Era porque nosotros casi hicimos el amor, —susurró él. — ¿Olvidaste lo que hicimos?

Evitó los ojos de él, mientras los escondía con dificultad.

— Dejaste de ser una virgen, dijo él calmadamente, —pero solo técnicamente. Estuvimos juntos en tu cama, —la recordó, —desnudos uno en los brazos del otro. Hicimos todo menos sobrepasar las últimas barreras. Tu cuerpo casi estaba abierto para mí, estaba en contra de ti, estábamos moviéndonos juntos...Y fue por ésa causa que tú lloraste cuando me sentiste íntimamente. Saliste de debajo de mí y corriste.

—Tuve tanto miedo, —susurró avergonzada. —Dolió, y continué recordándome lo que yo había sentido, lo sentí tan íntimamente...

—No habría dolido para siempre, — dijo suavemente. —Y no habría sido tan traumático, no contigo. Pero tú no supiste conocer, y yo estaba muy excitado para persuadirte también. Perdí mi paciencia en vez de agarrarme. Y nosotros pasamos tantos años separados, mientras sufríamos por esto.

Puso su rostro cálido contra el pecho de él cerrando sus ojos. — No quise recordar lo lejos que habíamos ido, —dijo como en una niebla. —Te herí terriblemente cuando me retiré...

— No tanto, —dijo él. — Nosotros ya habíamos hecho el amor de muchos modos que yo no estaba tan hambriento. — Él a alisó su cabello suave. — Deseaba una disculpa para dejarle.

— ¿Por qué?

Los labios de él tocaron el cabello de ella. — Porque yo quería dejarte embarazada, — él susurró, — mientras sentía el salto que el cuerpo de ella dio cuando escuchó esto. —Y me asustó hasta la muerte. Ya ves, las mujeres modernas no quieren tener bebés, porque ellos son una trampa. Mi madre me enseñó eso.

Continuara…


	6. FIN

La Navidad del cowboy Página 18 de 18 Diana Palmer

**CAPITULO VI**

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Ella lo apretó más íntimo. — ¡Yo habría querido tener un bebé, y nunca me sentiría presa en una trampa! —dijo ella, con la voz carrasposa sin sentir. Especialmente tu bebé, añadió calladamente. — Yo no sabía nada sobre tu pasado, especialmente cualquier cosa sobre tu madre. Tú nunca me hablaste.

El tórax ascendió mientras suspiraba abruptamente. — Yo no pude. Tú me asustabas hasta la muerte. Quizá yo te hiciese huir, entristecerte deliberadamente. Pero cuando percibí lo que te había hecho, supe qué no quería esto. Dolió mucho cuando tú ni aun quisiste mirarme, en la parada de autobús. Supuse que te había avergonzado tanto que no podías. — Él suspiró. — Pensé que tú eras moderna, que nosotros disfrutaríamos juntos y eso sería el fin de esto. Sentí un choque en mi vida ayer por la noche. Yo todavía no pude manejar esto. Perdí mi cabeza.

Ella levanto su cara y le miró a los ojos. — Fuiste honesto sobre esto. Tú ya habías dicho que no querías nada con matrimonio o una familia que todo cuanto tú podías ofrecerme era una noche en tus brazos sin lazos atándote. Pero yo no conseguí parar, o sea, hasta el último minuto. Fui criada pensando que acostarme con un hombre antes del matrimonio era un pecado.

Él contrajo su cara. Evitó los ojos de ella para impedir ver el dolor en ellos. — Yo no lo supe hasta hace poco. A veces, tú no percibes cuántas cosas significan para ti hasta que las pierdes.

Los dedos de él se movieron sobre el cabello de ella suavemente mientras ella estaba de pie tranquila, respirando tranquilamente. —No era solo nuestra madre que nos agrió con las mujeres. Carlisle estaba casado, —dijo después de un minuto. —Él desde entonces era el único de nosotros que estaba casado. Su esposa se quedó embarazada la primera vez que ellos salieron juntos, pero ella no quería el niño. Ella realmente no quiso a Carlisle, apenas quería ser rica. Y él estaba loco por ella. —Él suspiró dolorosamente. —Tuvo un aborto y él lo descubrió accidentalmente después. Tuvieron una pelea en el camino a casa después de una de las fiestas incesantes a las que ella iba. Hubo un accidente con el coche, murió y él perdió un brazo. Es por eso que no vive en la Hacienda. Él no puede hacer las cosas que hacía antes. Es una persona amargada y está apartado del resto de nosotros. —Él se rió un poco. —Si piensas que nosotros cuatro odiamos a las mujeres. Debías ver a Carlisle.

Ella se movió en los brazos de él. —Pobre hombre. Él debe haberla amado mucho.

— Mucho. Eso es otro problema común que parecemos tener. Amamos irracionalmente y obsesivamente.

— Y testarudamente, — ella adivinó.

Él se rió. —Eso es.

Él la dejó ir con un suspiro largo y encaró calurosamente a ella. — Supongo que sería mejor si te llevase a casa. Si aún estás aquí cuando los chicos vuelvan, ellos te amarrarán al fogón.

Ella sonrió. — Me gusta tus hermanos. Ella vaciló. — Emmet, ellos realmente no van a intentar forzarme a casarme contigo, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no, — él ridiculizó. — Ellos solo te están importunando.

— Bien.

Era una cosa buena, pensó él, que ella no pudiese ver sus dedos cruzados en su espalda. Él la llevó a casa, mientras paró para besarla suavemente a la puerta principal.

— Estaré mañana por la noche aquí, — le dijo suavemente. — Iremos a una película. Hay una nueva todas las noches de sábado en el centro de la ciudad de Roxy.

Ella buscó los ojos de él e intentó decidir si él estaba haciendo esto porque él quería o porque sus hermanos lo estaban obligando.

Él sonrió. — No te preocupes tanto. Estás en casa, va a ser Navidad, tienes un trabajo y bastantes amigos. Va a ser la mejor Navidad que alguna vez tuviste.

Ella sonrió. — Quizá lo sea, —dijo ella, mientras contagiándose un poco de la propia excitación de él. Su mirada acarició la cara de él. Eran mucho más que amigos, con todos los secretos sombríos afuera al aire libre. Pero los besos de él la habían hecho ponerse muy hambrienta por él. Necesitaba tiempo para tener las emociones de ella bajo control. Quizá un día hiciese esto. Estaba lanzando insinuaciones abiertas de ese tipo, pero él no había hablado una palabra de amor. Respecto a eso, nada había cambiado.

— Buenas noches, entonces, — él dijo.

— Buenas noches.

Ella cerró la puerta y encendió las luces. Había sido un día extraño y maravilloso. De alguna manera, miró el futuro indescriptiblemente luminoso, a pesar de todas sus preocupaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose tenía que ir a ciudad a la tienda de Jessica para ayudarla con la contabilidad. Estaba infeliz cuando entró en la tienda, una mujer bonita en ropas de marca estaba de pie frente a la contable, hablaba sobre Emmet.

— ¡Va a ser la Navidad más gloriosa! — estaba hablando para la otra mujer, mientras empujaba su cabello de un tono rojo oro para atrás riéndose. — Emmet me llevará a la fiesta de Navidad en la casa de los Delany, y después nosotros vamos al concierto de Nochebuena en la Iglesia Metodista. — Ella suspiró. — Estoy feliz de estar en casa. Tú sabes, están habiendo alguna conversación sobre Emmet y una mujer de su pasado que recientemente a vuelto. Le pregunté sobre esto, si era verdad el asunto sobre ella. —Ella se rió feliz. —Dijo que estaba solamente llevándola al baño-Maria de forma que ella hará alguna contabilidad para él y sus hermanos, y que ella corrió una vez lejos de él y él no tiene ninguna intención de permitir ponerse lo bastante íntimo para hacer esto nuevamente. Le dije que si yo pudiese descubrir esto, en mi corazón me sentiría arrepentida por ella, y él dijo que él no se sentía arrepentido de nada por ella, y que él tenía planes para ella...

Jessica vio a Rose y contuvo su respiración. — ¿Cómo por aquí, Rosalie? No te estaba esperando... ¡tan temprano!

— Pensé en saludar, —dijo Rose, quieta en la entrada. Consiguió dar una sonrisa pastosa. — Volveré el lunes. Que tengan un fin de semana agradable.

— ¿Quién era ella? — Oyó a otra mujer preguntar cuándo ella salió por la puerta que daba a la calle abajo donde ella había aparcado el coche que Mike Newton había devuelto por la mañana temprano, muy bien arreglado.

Ella consiguió sentarse en el asiento y agarró la dirección, los nudillos de sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Mientras observaba las lágrimas caigan. Llevó el coche con manos trémulas y lo colocó en la calle. Oyó a alguien llamarla, una persona pelirroja que se puso en la acera, con una expresión extraña en su cara, intentando llamarle la atención.

Ella no miró nuevamente. Puso el coche en movimiento mientras ganaba velocidad.

Ella no fue a casa directamente. Fue a un pequeño parque en la ciudad y se sentó entre las luces alegres y las decoraciones, con una multitud que se había juntado para asistir al concierto de Navidad ejecutada por la coral de la Escuela secundaria local. Había tantas personas allí que nada más le importaba, y las lágrimas de ella no eran notadas en medio a la multitud, El adorable y familiar cantar alegre de las voces era extrañamente como un calmante. Pero su espíritu de Navidad estaba ausente. ¿Cómo podría haber confiado en Emmet? Estaba enamorándose de él nuevamente, y él estuvo tramando todo durante el otoño. Ella nunca más creería nuevamente en una palabra que él dijera. Y ahora que ella había tenido una visión de la bonita ex mujer de él, supo que no tendría ninguna opción más con él. Aquella mujer era primorosa, de piel y rostro sedoso, la figura de ella era perfecta.

La única cosa sorprendente era que él no se había casado con ella años atrás. Seguramente una mujer que le gustara no seguiría esperándolo, mientras ella pudiese tener a cualquier hombre que ella quisiese.

Alguien le ofreció una taza de té caliente, y ella consiguió poner una sonrisa y agradeció al niño que se la había ofrecido. Estaba caliente y dulce y era gustoso contra el frío. Tomó un trago, mientras pensaba que iba a ser horrible de ahora en delante, viviendo aquí en Forksville con Emmet solo a algunos kilómetros y aquella mujer colgada en los brazos de él. Él no había mencionado nada sobre Navidad con Rose, pero aparentemente él tenía otros planes trazados para llevar a la ex mujer a una alegre fiesta. ¿Cuándo iba a contarle la verdad? ¿O él creía en dejar qué ella descubriese todo sobre la otra por los otros?

Ella no podía acordarse de sentir un sentimiento tan ruin. Terminó el té, escuchó una canción más y entonces se levantó y caminó por la multitud, calle abajo donde ella había dejado el coche. Ella se sentó en el coche por un momento, mientras intentaba decidir que hacer. Era sábado y ella no había planeado nada para hoy. Ella no iba a casa. Ella no podía aguantar el pensamiento mientras estaba yendo para casa.

Viró el coche y fue en el sentido de la Autopista Interestatal, carretera para Victoria.

Un impaciente Emmet andaba para arriba y para abajo en la terraza principal de la casa de Rose durante una hora, hasta que él percibió qué ella no estaba en casa. Se dirigió de vuelta a la ciudad y paró frente a la casa de ladrillos aparentes de Saca Beck's. Ella salió a la terraza, con pantalones tejanos y una camisa de muletón con los gloriosos cabellos cayendo como cascadas alrededor de sus hombros. Los brazos de ella estaban cruzados y ella parecía preocupada. El telefonazo desesperado de ella le había hecho venir volando de la casa de Rose, antes de que él fuese a buscarla para asistir a la película. Ahora la miraba como si la película o cualquiera otra cosa, no importase.

— ¿Y bien? — ella preguntó.

Él balanceó la cabeza, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. — Ella no estaba allí. Esperé por una hora. No hay ninguna nota en la puerta, no había nada.

Esme suspiró miserablemente. — Es todo por mi culpa. Yo y mi bocaza. No tenía ni idea que era ella, y no sabía que, lo qué estaba revelando a Jessica era solamente sobre un lote de toros que tu habías intentado impedirme ver, preocupado por ser yo mujer. — Observó acusadoramente. — ¿Ves qué pasa cuándo mientes a tus amigos?

— ¡Tú no tenías qué contarle eso!

— ¡No sabía qué ella estaba allí! Y nosotros habíamos aceptado irnos juntos a la fiesta de los Delanys, tú, yo y Eleazar Volturi.

— ¿Tú no mencionaste qué tenías un encuentro a causa de él, adivino? — preguntó irritado.

— Ninguna. Yo no percibí a nadie, excepto a Jessica que estaba escuchando, y ella ya sabía que yo iba con Eleazar.

Inclinó su sombrero más encima de sus ojos cansados. — Dios, las telas que nosotros tejemos, —dijo pesadamente. —Ella se fue y no sé donde buscarla. Puede haber vuelto a Nueva York es todo cuanto sé, especialmente después de ayer. Tiene toda la razón para creer que yo estaba sin perspectivas serias acerca de ella hasta esta mañana.

Esme apretó sus brazos más fuerte contra la mirada fría que él le dirigió. —Dije que lo siento, — ella murmuró. — Yo la intenté parar y decirle que me había entendido mal sobre la fiesta, que no era yo tu encuentro. Pero ella ni quiso mirarme. No estoy segura si ella me vio. Estaba llorando.

Él gimió en voz alta.

— OH, Emmet, lo siento mucho, — dijo suavemente. — Carlisle siempre dice que tú haces todo de la manea más difícil. Sé que él sabe que tú eres mejor que los otros.

Él la miró curiosamente. — ¿Cuándo viste a Carlisle?

— En la convención de ganadería en San Antonio la semana pasada. Vendí mi lote de rebaño de Montana.

— ¿Y él de verdad habló contigo?

Sonrió nostálgica. — Él siempre habla conmigo, — ella dijo. — Yo no lo trato como un inválido. Él se siente cómodo conmigo.

Él le dio un mirada significativo. — Él no lo sentiría, si supiese lo que tú sientes respeto de él.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon furiosamente. — Yo no lo revelaré. ¡Ni tú! Si él quiere que seamos solo amigos, puedo conformarme con eso. No es como si yo estuviese en el mercado tras un nuevo marido. Un matrimonio ya fue bastante, —añadió ella ruda.

— Carlisle siempre fue protector contigo, —recordó él. — Incluso antes de que tú te casaras.

— Él me empujó a Aro, — ella lo recordó.

— Carlisle ya estaba casado cuando él te conoció.

La expresión de ella se cerró. Ella no dijo una palabra, pero estaba allí, en la cara de ella. Había odiado a la esposa de Carlisle, y el sentimiento había sido mutuo. Carlisle no odiaba el esposo de ella. Pero a pesar de toda la turbulencia entre Esme y Carlisle, nunca había habido ninguna intención de infidelidad mientras ellos estaban ambos casados. Ahora, era como si ellos no pudiesen olvidar sus respectivos matrimonios ruines para realmente mirarse los dos románticamente. Esme amaba a Carlisle, aunque nadie excepto Emmet sabía esto. Pero Carlisle mantuvo el secreto. Nada era más particular para ellos, incluso a los propios hermanos de él. Preservó eso para él en San Antonio. Muchas veces.

Esme lo estaba mirando preocupada. — ¿por qué no envías una información a personas desaparecidas? — sugirió de repente.

— Tengo que esperar veinticuatro horas. Ella podría ir hasta Alaska. — Murmuró él con la respiración baja. — Creo que podría contratar un detective particular para buscarla.

Ella le dio una mirada pensativa mientras sus ojos brillaban. — Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no les dices a tus hermanos qué ella ésta perdida?

Las cejas de él se elevaron, y la esperanza volvió. — Ahora eso es una buena idea, —aceptó él, mientras aceptaba con la cabeza, él empezó a sonreír. — Ellos ya estaban esperando tener bizcochos caseros todas las mañanas. ¡Se quedaran horrorizados!

Y ellos se quedaron. Estaban pasmados, las miradas que él se ganó de sus propios hermanos cuando mencionó que la fabricante de bizcocho de ellos estaba perdida.

— Es tu culpa, —dijo Demetri furiosamente. — Debías haberle hecho la propuesta a ella.

—Yo pensé que vosotros hubieseis teniendo cuidado con todo, — Emmet dijo razonablemente. — Los anillos, el ministro, el vestido, las invitaciones...

— Todo menos la parte más importante, — Alec le habló fríamente.

— OH, eso es. ¿Olvidamos de hablarle qué él la amaba? — Riley preguntó claramente. — ¡Buen Dios, nosotros no lo hicimos! Ninguna promesa y ella partió. Miró fijamente a su hermano. — Podrías habérselo dicho, si tu no estuviese remordiendo tu orgullo herido. ¿Y hablando de orgullo, por qué no le contaste a Esme la verdad en vez de limitar tus acciones con un montón de patrañas?

— ¡Porque Esme tiene una bocaza y no quiero qué la ciudad entera supiese qué yo estaba muriéndome de amor secreto por Rose! — él se enfureció. — Ella no quiere casarse conmigo. ¡Ella lo dijo! ¡Un hombre tiene qué tener un poco de orgullo!

— Orgullo y bizcochos, esas cosas no se mezclan, —acentuó Demetri. — Nosotros tenemos que hacerla volver. ¿Hay algunos muchachos que nosotros conozcamos en la patrulla de estaciones? ¿Mejor aún, no conocemos un Texas Ranger por lo menos? ¡Esos muchachos pueden localizar a cualquiera! Concentraremos los recursos aquí...

Viéndoles trabajar, Emmet se sintió aliviado por él y un poco afligido por Rose. Ella no tendría ninguna opción.

Y ella no lo tuvo. Un hombre alto, guapo con cabellos negros que usaba un Stetson blanco y una estrella de Texas Ranger en su uniforme, estaba golpeando a la puerta del cuarto del motel que ella estaba en Victoria. Cuando ella lo atendió, inclinó el sombrero de él educadamente, sonrió y le puso las esposas.

Estaban a medio camino de vuelta a Forksville, había empaquetado sus cosas apresuradamente y había colocado la bolsa de ella a su lado, antes que ella tuviese su respiración lo bastante calmada para protestar.

— ¿Pero por qué usted me detuvo? — ella preguntó.

— ¿Por qué? — Él lo pensó durante un minuto mientras ella lo veía hacer un mohín en el espejo retrovisor. —Oh, yo me acuerdo. Robo de ganadería. —Hizo señas con la cabeza. — Sí es esto. Robo de ganado. Miró hacia ella por el espejo retrovisor. — Ya ve, el robo de ganado es un crimen que va más allá de las insignias de este municipio y me da autoridad para detenerla.

— ¿La ganadería de quién robé yo? — exigió impertinente.

— Los Hermanos Cullen hicieron la acusación.

— Cullen... ¿Emmet Cullen? Ella hizo un sonido furioso bajo su respiración. — Ninguno. No Emmet. ¡Entonces son ellos! ¡Ellos y sus malditos bizcochos! Es aún un supuesto trabajo, — ella exclamó. — ¡Ellos me acusaron falsamente de forma qué ellos puedan traerme de vuelta para cocinarles!

Él se rió del modo que ella habló de eso. Los hermanos Cullen y la manía de ellos por los bizcochos eran de lejos conocidos. — No, madame, puedo jurar eso, — él le habló. Los ojos negros brillaron reflejando una agitación mientras él se inclinaba, y mostraba su cara morena. También, el cabello de él era totalmente negro y grueso debajo del sombrero blanco. — Ellos me mostraron donde estaba.

— ¿Ellos?

— El toro que usted robó. El box de él estaba vacío, de verdad.

Los ojos de ella saltaron. — ¿Usted no lo buscó en la Hacienda?

— Sí, madame — él la aseguró con una larga sonrisa. — Miré. Pero el box estaba vacío, y ellos dijeron que él estaría allí si no hubiese sido robado. Aquél era un toro de un millón de dólares, madame — Él meneó su cabeza. — Podrían dispararla por eso. Éste es Texas, usted sabe. La ganadería robada es una acusación muy seria.

— ¿Cómo podría robar un toro? ¿Tiene usted idea de cuánto pesa un toro? — Su voz sonaba histérica. Ella se calmó. — Bien. ¿Si yo me llevase aquel toro dónde estaría?

— Probablemente escondido en su cuarto, madame. Planeaba telefonear después cuando lleguemos a la casa de los Cullen y tengamos que buscar al administrador de allí, — él la aseguró. La sonrisa disoluta de él se ensanchó. — Claro que, si él no halla al toro en su cuarto probablemente significará que puedo quitar la acusación.

— ¡Entonces quítela, demonio! — ella se exasperó, mientras se soplaba una mecha de su cabello platinado de los ojos. — ¡Procesaré a éste maldito Estado entero por falsa sospecha!

Él se rió de la furia de ella. — Disculpe. Usted no puede. Tengo la causa probable.

— ¿Qué probable causa?

Él la miró por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa corrupta. — ¿Usted no tendría una hamburguesa para el almuerzo, madame?

Estaba jadeando abiertamente hasta ahora. El hombre era un lunático. Debía ser amigo de los hermanos, ésa era la única explicación posible. Dejó de discutir, porque ella no podía ganar. Pero ella iba a realizar algún daño serio y feo a los cuatro hombres cuando ella volviese a Forksville.

El Texas Ranger estaba parando en frente de la casa de la Hacienda Cullen' y los cuatro vinieron, mientras salían fuera de la sala de estar y venían hasta la acera. Todos ellos estaban sonriendo, menos Emmet.

— Gracias, Jared, —dijo Riley, mientras apretaba la mano de él. — Yo no sé lo que habríamos hecho sin ti.

El hombre llamado Jared salió del coche y empujó el asiento de la parte de detrás para libertar a una rabiosa Rose. Miró a los hermanos con ojos que prometieron retribución mientras las esposas eran quitadas de ella y devuelta su bolsa y maleta. —Hallamos el toro, — Alec habló al Texas Ranger. — Él solo estaba pastando fuera, detrás del granero. Disculpa por haberte puesto en este problema. Daremos nuestras propias disculpas a la Señorita Hale aquí.

Jared encaró a la ex prisionera rabiosa con labios arrugados. Buena suerte, — él les deseó.

Rose no sabía por donde comenzar. Miró a Jared y deseó saber cuántos años ella podría coger por golpear la espinilla de un Texas Ranger.

Leyendo aquella intención en los ojos de ella, él se rió y fue para detrás de su coche. — Decirle a Carlisle que le dejé un saludo, — habló para ellos. — Perdimos el contacto ahora que él vive en la capital del Estado, ya que él está determinado a trabajar en el Ministerio Público.

— Yo se lo diré, Alec prometió.

Él registró todo mientras con un pequeño gesto a Rose salió, mientras dejaba a Rose solo con los hombres.

— Agradable verte nuevamente, Señorita Hale, — Alec dijo, mientras inclinando el sombrero de él. — Perdóneme. Tengo vacas para alimentar.

—Y yo tengo cercas para reparar, — Riley añadió, mientras seguía sonriendo el ejemplo de Alec.

— Cierto. Yo, también — Demetri inclinó su sombrero y siguió afuera después de sus hermanos.

Emmet fue dejado para enfrentarse a la realidad, y estaba discrepando y furioso con todos los que salieron.

Ella cruzó sus brazos por encima de los senos y le miró fijamente.

— Fue idea de ellos, — dijo prontamente.

— Arrestada por robo. ¡Yo! Él...aquel hombre... ¡aquel Texas Ranger intentó dedujo qué yo tenía un toro escondido en mi cuarto en el motel, por el amor de Dios! ¡Él me esposo! — Levantó sus muñecas para mostrárselo.

— Él se sentía más seguro probablemente de aquel modo, — él observó, mientras observaba la cara ruborizada y furiosa de ella.

— ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Ahora mismo!

El vio que podría ser inútil intentar hablar con ella. Él solo hizo un pequeño esfuerzo. — Esme está afligida, — dijo tranquilamente. — Quería hablarte de que ella va a la fiesta de Delanys' con Eleazar Volturi. Yo solo iba a conducir, eso es todo. Había planeado llevarte conmigo.

— Oí toda la parte de tu plan.

El dolor en los ojos de ella era difícil de aguantar. Evitó la mirada de ella. — Has dicho repetidamente que tú no deseabas tener nada conmigo, dijo corto. — Yo no me parecía bien dejar que las personas piensen que yo estaba muriendo de amor por ti.

— ¿No tenías ninguna persona para registrar en los libros? — dijo furiosamente.

La mirada de él encontró la suyo uniformemente. Conseguiré que Joey te lleve en casa.

Él giró y caminó hacia afuera, favoreciéndose de su pequeño bastón. Ella lo asistió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era solamente también por el fin de semana.

Joel se dirigió a la casa de ella y ella permaneció lejos de la Hacienda. Emmet estaba de vuelta trabajando en sus libros, porque ella no fue. El orgullo de ella estaba herido así como el de él. Se encontraban en un completo callejón-sin-salida.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, — Alec dijo en la Nochebuena, cuando Emmet se sentó para estudiar los documentos en la oscuridad. Esto ésta matándolo. No quiere ni oír hablar sobre ir a la fiesta de los Delanys'.

— Yo no voy a perderme esta fiesta, —dijo Riley. — Tienen cinco juegos de trenes eléctricos Lionel, corren para arriba y tiene accesos a los planos más expresivos de Texas.

—Tú hermano es más importante que los trenes, —dijo adustamente Demetri. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Los ojos oscuros de Alec empezaron a brillar. — Pienso que nosotros deberíamos traer un regalo de Navidad para él.

— ¿Qué tipo de regalo? — Demetri preguntó.

— Una fabricante de bizcocho — Alec dijo.

Riley se rió. — Cogeré un violín.

— Cogeré el camión de transporte, — Demetri dijo, mientras disparaba para la puerta de la frente.

— ¡Shhh! Alec los llamó. — No hagan nada para dejarlo saber nada, hasta que la tengamos. Ya cometimos un error monumental.

Hicieron señas con la cabeza y se movieron más apresurados.

Emmet estaba bebiendo un vaso de whisky. Oyó el camión partir y volver después de una hora, pero él realmente no se interesó por lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo. Ellos probablemente fueron a la fiesta de Navidad en la Hacienda de los Delany. Él aún estaba sentado en la oscuridad cuando oyó sonidos curiosamente débiles y un cerrar de puerta. Él se levantó y salió al pasillo. Sus hermanos miraban rubicundos y agitados y un poco desarreglados. Le miraron, con ojos abiertos. Riley estaba respirando pesadamente, apoyándose contra la puerta del cuarto. — ¿Vosotros tres que queréis ahora? — Él exigió.

— Pusimos tu regalo de Navidad allá. — Riley dijo, mientras indicaba la sala de estar. — Vamos a dejártelo abrir más temprano.

— Es algo agradable, — Alec le habló.

— Y muy útil. — Riley aceptó.

Demetri oyó ruidos débiles que se hicieron más altos. — Mejor te dejo entrar allá. Yo no quiero tener que correr nuevamente.

— ¿Salir corriendo? — Emmet levantó su cabeza. — ¿Qué infierno dejasteis allá? ¡No otra cascabel...!

— Oh, no es tan peligroso, — Alec lo aseguró.

El hizo una cara fea. — Bien, no totalmente tan peligroso. —Él avanzó, Riley abrió y se alejó de la puerta, mientras empujaba a Emmet para adentro. — Feliz Navidad, — él añadió, y cerró la puerta.

Emmet notó dos cosas cuando la puerta se cerró, que había un saco de un tejido grosero amarrado con una cinta, y que estaba sentado en una silla y luchando como loco. Fuera de la puerta, se oían a voces amortiguadas.

— OH, Dios, — dijo preocupado.

Desató la parte superior del saco con una cinta roja que estaba amarrada con firmeza, y salió una Rosalie Hale furiosa.

— ¡Les mataré! — ella gritó.

Grandes pies calzados de botas corrían para seguridad fuera del pasillo.

Emmet echó a reírse y no pudo parar más. Buen Dios, las buenas intenciones de sus hermanos iban a ser su muerte.

— Yo les odio, odio esta Hacienda, odio Forksville, ¡yo lo odio...!

Él paró la discusión furiosa de ella con su boca. Sorprendido con la rapidez con que ella se tranquilizo cuando los brazos de él pasaron alrededor de ella y él la sacó suavemente fuera de la silla y la llevó a sentarse en el largo sofá de cuero.

Ella no tenía bastante respiración para continuar. La boca de él estaba libre y hambrienta en los labios de ella y el cuerpo de él estaba tan duro como el suyo era suave cuando se movía impaciente contra el de ella.

Sentía las manos de él en las caderas de ella, y un momento después, estaba acostado entre los muslos de ella, moviéndose delicadamente en un ritmo dolorosamente suave que hizo la gemir.

— Te amo, — susurró antes de ella pudiese decir una palabra.

Y ella no quería decir ninguna.

Sus manos estaban dentro de la blusa de Rose, mientras estaba luchando de un gesto bajo la falda de ella cuando ellos escucharon la llave girar vagamente en la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió y tres pares de ojos recelosos, emergieron encantados.

— ¡Vosotros monstruos! — dijo con la última respiración que tenía. Estaba en tal un estado de desorden que ella no consiguió decir cualquiera otra cosa. La situación de ellos era tan descarada, que había poco que fingir que ellos no supiesen lo que estaban haciendo.

— Eso no son modos de hablar con tus cuñados, —declaró Riley. A propósito, el próximo sábado que viene será la boda. Sonrió en su defensa. —No conseguiremos traer la Orqueste Sinfónica de San Antonio, porque ellos tienen compromisos, pero conseguimos traer al Gobernador. Estará aquí antes de la ceremonia. Hizo señas con la mano y sonrió para ellos. — Continuad, no os fijéis en nosotros.

Emmet buscó un almohadón y lo echó a la puerta cerrada con todas sus fuerzas. Afuera podía oír sus risas.

Rose observó en los ojos grises como acero de Emmet con maravilla. — ¿Dijo qué lo Gobernador vendría aquí? ¿Nuestro Gobernador? ¿El Gobernador del Texas?

— El mismo. — Él confirmó.

— ¿Pero, cómo?

— Lo Gobernador es amigo nuestro. Carlisle trabajó con él hasta el accidente, cuando él se jubiló del servicio público. ¿No lees siempre el diario?

— Yo no adivino.

— No importa. Apenas se olvidó de todos ésos detalles. Él se inclinó a la boca de ella. — Ahora, ¿donde estábamos...?

La boda fue el evento social del año. El gobernador se hizo presente; juntamente con todos los cuatro hermanos, incluso el alto y sombrío y distinto Carlisle que hace poco usaba un brazo artificial para la ocasión. Rose estaba primorosa en un vestido venido de Paris, especialmente diseñado para ella, por un estilista famoso. Los diarios enviaron sus representantes. El mundo entero parecía estar fuera de la pequeña Iglesia Presbiteriana en Victoria.

— Yo no me puedo creer esto, — ella susurró a Emmet cuando ellos estaban partiendo para Jamaica en la luna de miel. — ¡Emmet aquél es el vicepresidente el qué está allí arriba de pie al lado del Gobernador y Carlisle!

— Bueno, es deseo de él tener a Carlisle para una posición en el despacho del gobierno. Él no quiere dejar Texas. Ellos lo están adulando.

Ella solamente meneó la cabeza. La familia de Cullen era mucho.

Aquella noche, entre los brazos de su marido y oyendo allá afuera el sonido del océano por la ventana, ella lo contempló maravillada, después de haber hecho el amor con suavidad y dulzura en el cuarto vagamente alumbrado.

El cuerpo de él ascendió y bajó como una ola, y él le sonrió, mientras miraba los ojos excitados de ella que brillaban como chispas, mientras el cuerpo de ella vacilaba brevemente ante la dulce invasión del cuerpo de él y entonces lo aceptó completamente con un suspiro de placer estrellado.

— Y tú tenías miedo, creyendo que iba a doler, él la increpó cuando él se movía tiernamente en contra de ella.

—Sí. Ella estaba jadeante, abrazada e irguiéndose a él sinuosamente trémula involuntariamente rígida. — ¡Es... Estoy exhausta...!

— ¿Ya? — él la increpó, mientras se doblaba para rozar levemente sus labios sobre la boca hinchada de ella. — ¡Querida, — nosotros apenas comenzamos!

— ¿Apenas...? ¡Oh!

Él se estaba riendo. Podría oírlo mientras ella era llevada para arriba a lo largo de olas de éxtasis que hacía emitir sonidos increíbles. Murió media docena de veces, y aún tenía casi perdido la conciencia, y él se ría hondamente, a medida que él iba de un lado a otro de la cama con ella en una agitada entrega gloriosa que nunca parecía terminar. Eventualmente ellos acabaron en la alfombra junta con la sábana que ellos trajeron cuando ella gritó, sollozante en el último momento que le oía gemir trémulo. Estaban ambos cubiertos de sudor. El cabello de ella estaba mojado. Estaba trémula y se sentía incapaz de parar. A su lado, él se acostaba de espalda con la rodilla doblada. Increíblemente él aún estaba tan excitado como cundo habían comenzado. Ella se sentó en un movimiento cuidadoso y lo miró abatida.

Él se rió de ella. — Ven aquí, — él la desafió.

— ¡Yo no puedo! Estaba jadeando. — Y tu no puedes...tu no puedes...!

Si tú no estuvieses herida para caminar, yo te aseguro que puedes, — él dijo. — Yo me preservé entero completamente durante ocho años, y yo aún te estoy deseando ardientemente.

Ella solamente le miró, fascinada. — Voy a leer un libro.

— Yo no voy a hacer eso, — él la aseguró. Él a tiro junto de él y rozaba los senos de ella con sus labios. — Creo que estas dolorida.

Ella se ruborizó. -¿tu crees?

Él se rió. — Bueno. Ven aquí, mi nueva mejor amiga, iremos a dormir, ya que nosotros no podemos hacer otra cosa.

— Estamos en el suelo, —notó ella.

— Por lo menos no nos caeremos la próxima vez.

Ella se rió porque él estaba exagerando. Ella nunca pensó que la intimidad sería divertida como también un deleite. Trazó la nariz de él y curvándose besó los labios de él. — ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

— En la hacienda.

— Solo si tus hermanos viven en el granero, —habló ella. —No quiero tenerlos en la puerta escuchándonos a la noche.

— Ellos no tendrán que colocarse fuera de la puerta. Juzgando por lo que yo hace poco oí, podrían oírnos con las ventanas cerradas si ellos se colocasen en el cuartel de la ciudad... ¡Ay!

— Deje que eso sea una lección para ti, —le habló ella secamente, mientras lo veía frotarse el pellizco que ella le había dado en el muslo. —Los hombres desnudos son vulnerables.

— ¿Y tú no lo eres?

— ¡Ahora, Emmet...! — ella pidió.

Ella gritó y él se rió y ellos cayeron nuevamente a lo largo de un entrelazar íntimamente juntos, y se rió de modo de conversación suave. Eventualmente ellos igualmente durmieron. Cuando volvieron a la Hacienda, los tres hermanos habían salido y había una nota garabateada apresuradamente en la puerta.

— Estamos durmiendo en el alojamiento de los obreros hasta que podamos construir tu casa propia. Felicitaciones. El champagne está en la nevera. — firmado con cariño, todos los tres hermanos y el nombre del cuarto estaba escrito dentro.

—Una segunda opinión, — dijo — Con los brazos de ella alrededor de él mientras ella lo abrazaba, — quizá esos chicos no sean a fin de cuentas tan malas!

—Él intentó hacerla parar de abrir la puerta, pero era muy tarde. El balde de agua cayó directamente en el cabello ondulado de ella y la izquierda dejó ensopado el abrigo azul marino de ella. Miró a Emmet con ojos muy abiertos con los brazos extendidos y la boca de ella abierta.

Emmet dio una mirada alrededor de ella. En el suelo del pasillo había dos toallas y dos albornoces de baño nuevos, y un surtid de artículos no mencionables.

Supo que si él se reía, estaría durmiendo en el granero durante el próximo mes. Pero él no pudo parar la risa. Y después de dar una ojeada al suelo ella tampoco pudo.

FIN


End file.
